Secretos
by Amelia Him
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la batalla con Galaxia, Darien no entiende cómo es que sucedió, su querida y tierna novia de un día para otro era la mujer más bella y deseada de todo Tokyo. Sabe a la perfección que las sailors no tuvieron nada que ver con ese cambio.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Tokio, niños corrían de aquí para allá en el parque No. 10.

Ahí podemos ver una linda pareja sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, una rubia y un moreno descansaban en ese día. Así es amigos, no son nada más ni nada menos que Serena Tsukino, o mejor conocida como Sailor moon, y su querido novio, Darien Chiba.

- **Darien, ¿Me compras un helado de fresa?, ¡Ándale, no seas malo conmigo!-** decía la rubia con un puchero.

- **…Está bien, pero no será mi culpa si engordas.** \- decía el moreno resignado y divertido, a veces su novia podía ser tan infantil...

- **¡Siiiiiiii!** \- chilló Serena tan fuerte que los que pasaban se les quedaban viendo raro. Darien sintió una vergüenza tan grande que juraría que se le puso la cara roja. así que no dudó en llevar prácticamente jalando a la rubia hacia el puesto de los helado lo más rápido posible, sin notar para nada la sonrisa entre divertida y burlona que había puesto en sus labios la joven.

Mientras caminaban, el reloj digital de Serena sonó con un fuerte y molesto _Beep Beep Beep_ , no se callaba y Darien tuvo que taparse los oídos para no escucharlo más mientras veía cómo Serena pulsaba un botón, y rápidamente el reloj se detenía de hacer ese molesto ruido.

- **Aquí Serena, ¿Qué sucede?** \- Serena habló con tanta seriedad que Darien se sorprendió como pocas veces lo hacia, Serena nunca había sido tan seria ni siquiera en las batallas.

- _ **Serena, tengo un problema con unos asaltantes por acá, ¿puedes venir?**_ \- se escuchó una voz femenina a través del reloj.

- **¿Y solo para eso me estas jodiendo?, voy en camino, pero por favor, no seas así de escandalosa, para la otra utiliza el teléfono** \- dijo con evidente molestia y cortó la comunicación antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera decir algo más.

Darien se extrañó al escucharla hablar de ése modo con quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, dejando de lado, por un segundo, los siguientes hechos: Serena actuó seria, cosa que no creyó que sucedería hasta el día en que madurara, o sea, para él, jamás; Serena tiene un reloj que sirve para llamadas; Serene tenía un rostro sexy si de verdad era seria... esperen ¡¿Qué?!

- **Lamento mucho esta interrupción, pero de verdad mi hermana necesita mi ayuda en estos momentos. Espero poder compensarlo tal vez, pero por el momento me retiro.** -dijo con una educación que nunca había visto en ella, luego vio como se marchaba mientras en el camino se soltaba las coletas llegando así su pelo al suelo, pero rápidamente atándolo en una cebolla* y desaparecer entre la gente.

¿Cómo?, ¿Hermana? Fuera lo que fuese que estaba pasando aquí, lo iba a descubrir, aunque... ¡¿Cómo que asaltantes?! ¡¿Serena iba a detener un asalto?! Sin tener que pensarlo mucho salió prácticamente corriendo en la misma dirección que la rubia, dejando de lado sus anteriores reflexiones y manteniendo su cabeza centrada en la Serena tonta y despistada que es capaz de matarse con un tenedor.

Lamentablemente se dio cuenta, ya un poco tarde, que no sabía: La ubicación del asalto, el paradero de Serena, lo que debía hacer allí al llegar y la dirección que tomó la rubia, aunque eso era un poco fácil para el que verdaderamente prestara atención, pues Serena estaba entrando al edificio más lujoso de todo Tokio, sólo que con otra ropa, otro peinado y un suave maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza.

Decidió sentarse a esperar a que las cosas fluyeran con naturalidad, pensando que tal vez era un extraño sueño del que debía estar por despertar, para prepararse con su cita con Serena.

*POV Serena*

Salí de ahí lo más rápido posible, ¿Era en serio? ¡¿Me llama para un maldito asalto?! Fácilmente podría detener a los ladrones ella sola, pero no, la señorita berrinchuda quiere que su hermana mayor le cuide el culo cada que lo mete en un problema, ¿No pueden entender ella y Akane que no puedo estar siempre para ellas? Aunque también debo ser un poco comprensiva, no nos vemos mucho que digamos y eso que vivimos en la misma ciudad. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ellas, y estoy consciente de que quieren pasar más tiempo conmigo del necesario, pero... ¡Argg! Tengo que dejar mi doble vida, pero, ¿Cuál elijo? Tengo dos simples opciones:

La primera es una vida que no me gusta: Amigas que me tratan como a un bebé, un futuro asegurado, un novio que no me ve como mujer, gatos que hablan y ropa anticuada y de niña que es más tonta que... en realidad, no hay ropa más tonta que esa, y lo admito. Me insultan, me humillan y no puedo hacer más que decir un simple "Cállate".

Conclusión: Ésa vida es patética

La segunda: Vida de fama, fortuna, una familia que me adora, un hermanito que me admira, tipos babeando por mi cuerpo por donde paso, futuro incierto y misterioso, libertad total, respeto de superiores, admiración de inferiores, ropa de marca y digna de una mujer hecha y derecha como yo.

Conclusión: Ésta es mi vida ideal

¡Oh, rayos! No me presenté: Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 17 años y curso el tercer año en la universidad de Tokio, actualmente estudio diseño gráfico, por tanto estoy en mi último año y el tiempo suficiente para empezar una carrera de psicología, pero ya me salí del tema...

Tengo dos hermanas menores adoptivas, tienen dieciseis años y las adoro casi tanto como a Sammy, las conocí en un viaje cuando éramos pequeñas, nuestras familias fueron a la playa al mismo tiempo y pues las cosas nos llevaron a ser inseparables, se mudaron para Tokio y nos convertimos enn hermanas, amigas, integrantes de una banda de música múltiple y las tres heroínas más famosas de todo Japón: _Night checkers._

La banda tiene el mismo nombre, pero la gente de aquí es lo suficientemente ingenua para no sospechar nada.

* * *

Hola! Ya me ven, subí el cap hoy, de paso les deseo una feliz navidad xq no me dio tiempo de subir el especial de la época, y además mi tonta computadora la borró :(

Les agradezco todo, chicas, ¡Las amo! Y ya notaron que tiene un poquito más, ya inicié el otro cap y será más largo, lo juro ;)

Besos

Amelia ;3


	2. Chapter 2

¿A qué se debe que ya no recibo casi nada de reviews? A mi parecer, ya no les gusta la historia *Pone ojitos de gato mojado* ¿La borro y no la vuelvo a subir? ¿Si? Bueno, pero como a mi sí me está comenzando a gustar, la dejo para disgusto suyo :P

Sailor moon NO me pertenece, si no, Darien sería Mío *¬* :P

* * *

Me dirigí al edificio donde está mi departamento, sí, departamento. Los conciertos y el trabajo de heroína me dejan algunos ingresos, bueno, muchos ingresos, suficientes para pagar mis necesidades básicas, un departamento en el edificio más lujoso de Tokio y tres transportes.

Ya estando en mi estacionamiento personal cerré las puertas atrás de mí y apreté el botón de mi reloj digital. Me transformé, pero no en Sailor Moon, sino en algo parecido a un gato, traje de cuero negro, antifaz y una cola de gato que se mueve, orejas de gato y mi cabello trenzado. Se preguntarán, ¿Cómo hice eso? Bueno, una amiga mía es científica y le pedí que hiciera esto, ¿Cómo lo hizo? No sé, pero yo le di el diseño, que yo recuerde su sentido de la moda no es el mejor, así que más vale prevenir que lamentar….

Fui lo más rápido que pude a la ubicación que me mandó mi comunicador, un poco lejos, pero nada que mi velocidad sobrehumana no pueda resolver.

Con este traje y las botas de tacón alto, mis Katanas y mis pistolas me siento totalmente libre, ajena a la vida que tanto odio, libre de las presiones de mi vida secreta y sin las críticas de las sailors interiores. Me siento como The Night Feline.

Llegué en cosa de segundos al banco, ahí ya estaban Lady Mouse y Little Bee esperándome sonrientes.

- **Llegas tarde, Night Feline.** -me dice Vial en su traje de Lady Mosue: Una ratoncita gris, con antifaz, orejas y toda la cosa, un látigo en el cinturón y dos pistolas al igual que Little Bee y yo. Cabello negro como la noche, ojos azules como el cielo y carácter inquebrantable, orgullosa, hermosa, feminista, sarcástica, inteligente, fuerte, ágil y leal.

- **Lo bueno tarda en llegar.** -le digo con un guiño, y es que es mi costumbre hacer eso, pero también lo es ser sarcástica, hiriente, irónica y bromista.

- **Bueno, ya, ¿no? Hay un asalto a nuestras espaldas y ustedes hablando como si estuviéramos en un día de campo.** -nos dice Akane en el raje de Little Bee: Similar a los nuestros, sólo que con antenas en lugar de orejas, una espada en vez de látigo en el cinturón y líneas negras en la zona de enfrente. Cabello azul, que desgraciadamente me recuerda a Amy, ojos castaños como lindas avellanas, llenos de vida, inteligente, fuerte, bondadosa, excelente cocinera y muy atlética.

- **Está bien, amargada.** -le digo en broma. Detener el asalto fue sumamente fácil, sólo con el problema de los reporteros chismosos que rondan por ahí, pero de ahí en fuera todo perfecto, pero lo mejor de todo es ¡Que tengo un día libre para pasarlo con mis hermanas!

Quitamos la transformación con un botón azul del reloj y volvimos a ser tres chicas normales en busca de aventuras, no "ése" tipo de aventuras, nos gusta nuestra virginidad, simplemente vivir la vida al máximo.

- **Oye, rubia, ¿Te parece si vamos ahí con Andy? Dudo mucho que no nos recuerde después de no ir por tres días.** -me dice Vial con una sonrisa que sólo conocemos entre nosotras tres.

- **Claro, se alegrará de ver este hermoso rostro.** -le digo señalando mi rostro fingiendo arrogancia, a lo que Akane rió por lo bajo.

- **Sí, claro, tu hermoso rostro.** -me dijo sarcástica y nos reímos. Eso es lo bueno de tener amigas tan locas como tú.

Llegamos al Crown, pero, se preguntarán, ¿Si llevo una doble vida, por qué estoy en el lugar que visitan las Inners y hablo tan amistosamente del rubio que ahí trabaja? Fácil, él me conoció cuándo no llevaba mi doble vida, y su hermana es un amor.

- **Hola, Drew.** -le digo al chico que me da la espalda.

*Fin POV Serena*

- **¿Serena? ¡Vaya! No esperaba verte por aquí.-** dice el joven rubio mirando con una sonrisa a la rubia, sonrisa que fue correspondida con una de lado.

- **Pues ya ves, bien dicen que las sorpresas que no se esperan siempre son las mejores.** -responde con fingida arrogancia, a lo que el rubio se ríe, luego voltea a ver a la peliazul y a la morena que están enfrascadas en una patética discusión.

- **¡¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que el tipo ése me haya ofrecido un trago?! ¡De cualquier modo me negué!** -decía con el ceño fruncido Akane.

- **¡Pero bien que la señorita no se va! ¡¿No te acuerdas que él era el borracho que casi nos mata del susto el otro día?! ¡Está loco!** -le responde enojada Vial, la morena.

- **¡De borracho a loco hay diferencia notoria, y no me moví porque aquí mis ojos estaba medio matando al hermano del borracho! Para que veas que ése sí está loco.** -le dice medio calmada.

- **Bueno, bueno, ¿ya dejaron de pelear por tonterías o de una vez traigo a la policía?** -se mete en la conversación Serena, molesta por el escándalo.

- **Bien, ya nos calmamos.** -dice Akane con las manos en alto como signo de paz.

- **Oigan, ¿Les tomo su orden o las dejo en sus cosas?** -Andrew habla para interrumpir el momento.

- **Tres helados, ya sabes de qué.** -contesta Vial sonriente, cambiando su humor.

- **Entendido, en un momento se los traigo.** -responde el rubio.

- **Gracias, Andy.** -le da un beso en la mejilla Serena, guiñándole un ojo en broma a lo que él se rió.

- **No hay de qué.** -fue directamente por los pedidos mientras ellas se sentaban en la mesa cercana al ventanal que estaba a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En otra mesa del Crown**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las cuatro sailors interiores se encontraban al otro lado del restaurante, observando con detenimiento a la hermosa rubia que había besado a Andrew en la mejilla y éste no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

- **¿Creen que sea su novia, chicas?** -dijo preocupada Lita, quien hacía evidentes sus sentimientos amorosos hacía el rubio.

- **No lo sé, Lita, pero dudo que Andrew se deje besar tan fácilmente por una chica.** -le contesta Rei, pues era bien sabido que la castaña era muy sensible en los temas del amor.

Dejaron el tema de lado cuando el rubio se les acercó sonriente, dispuesto a tomar su orden.

- **¿Qué van a ordenar, chicas?** -les dijo amablemente. Pidieron lo que iban a tomar.

- **Oye, Andrew….** -se armó de valor Lita.

- **¿Si?** -le respondió amablemente.

- **La chica que te besó… bueno… ¿Es tu novia?** -le preguntó por fin, temerosa de la respuesta del rubio. Él volteó a ver la mesa donde comían Serena y sus hermanas, quiénes comían sus helados recientemente llevados y platicaban animadamente, estaban de espaldas, por lo que supuso que no la reconocieron, pero luego recordó lo que la rubia le había dicho respecto a mantener el secreto de su vida y él se resignó a mentirles a las chicas.

- **No, en realidad. Es sólo una amiga mía de hace algunos años, le gusta hacer eso para molestarme, no me molesta, me parece divertido y… hasta podría decir que me puede llegar a gustar.** -se sonrojó al decir eso, pero les sonrió a las sailors amistosamente, retirándose para traer los pedidos.

- **¿Lo oyeron? ¡Dijo que podría llegarle a gustar! Definitivamente le gusta ésa rubia, pero, ¿a quién no? Somos simplemente irresistibles.** -dijo Mina, moviendo su cabello.

- **No te jactes de los logros ajenos, Mina, que si eso fuera cierto, tú tendrías novio.** -le dice burlona Rei.

- **¡Soy muy hermosa, Rei! Y si no tengo novio es porque los rechazo a todos.** -le responde ofendida y orgullosa.

- **¿No será que ellos te rechazan a ti?** -le dice en burla la morena.

- **Bueno, hay que dejar de discutir, mejor hay que hablar sobre la cita de Serena con Darien.** -les dice Amy notando la incomodidad de la castaña al hablar así sobre su amor platónico.

- **Es cierto, él no le pide citas así como así, normalmente Serena es quien le ruega por una, ¡¿Qué tal si ya le pidió matrimonio y nosotras aquí como si nada?!** -se escandalizó Mina, cambiando drásticamente de tema y humor.

- **No seas exagerada, Mina, él no es así de precipitado.** -le contesta Amy, sabiendo que el moreno no tiene el valor suficiente para hacer siquiera pública su relación con Serena, mucho menos para pedirle matrimonio.

- **Amy tiene razón, Darien no es tan precipitado como para pedir la mano de la tonta de Serena, y mucho menos sabiendo a quien se la pide.** -les dice Rei.

- **Es cierto, además la citó en el parque, un lugar público, y a Darien no le gustan las demostraciones de afecto en lugares concurridos, por lo tanto no le pidió matrimonio.** -se metió Lita para aligerar el malestar de su estómago causado por la tristeza de saber que su amor platónico ya tenía a alguien.

- **Lita tiene razón, si la hubiera citado para pedirle matrimonio se la habría llevado a un lugar alejado, un restaurante fuera de la ciudad o no sé.** -concuerda Amy.

No pudieron seguir platicando ya que Andrew se acercó con los pedidos de cada quien, dejándoselos con una sonrisa amable para ir a atender otra mesa.

- **De cualquier modo, dudo mucho que Darien la haya citado para eso, Serena tonta no está lista ni siquiera mentalmente para ser esposa, son muchas responsabilidades, y está… " _eso"_** -les recordó la morena susurrando y remarcando la última palabra.

- **Es cierto, Serena no está preparada para " _Hacerlo"_** _-_ dijo también Amy, susurrando pero también remarcando la última palabra.

- **Oigan, ¿Alguna ya lo ha hecho con alguien?** -les preguntó en un susurro Mina con una sonrisa pícara.

- **Yo no.** -respondieron casi al unísono las tres, sonrojándose al imaginarse en tales situaciones.

- **Yo tampoco, pero, ¿Creen que Serena ya lo haya hecho con Darien?** -les preguntó curiosa- **Es decir, él es un hombre, Serena es una chica muy bonita y…. quien sabe, tal vez ya se nos adelantó.** -les dijo entre pícara y pensativa ante tales posibilidades.

- **¡Mina!** -exclamaron todas con un sonrojo mayor al anterior.

- **Darien sería incapaz de aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de la tonta de Serena, es un hombre honrado.** -les dice Rei, mirándola con reproche.

- **Es cierto, además, Serena ni siquiera sabe qué es " _eso"_ , seguramente si se lo propusiera siquiera le haría una pregunta tonta y arruinaría el momento.**-secundó Amy asintiendo, segura de su respuesta.

- **Pero quien sabe, ¿qué tal que Mina tiene razón y Serena ya se nos adelantó?** -secundó a Mina Lita.

- **Lita tiene razón, además, Darien, por muy honrado que sea, sigue siendo hombre, y a veces las necesidades pueden más.** -les dice Mina muy segura de sí.

- **Bueno, pero, ¿No creen que si ya se hubiera acostado con él nos lo habría dicho a nosotras antes que a nadie?** -les dice Rei.

Todas se quedaron pensando en las palabras de la pelinegra, dándole razón en su momento.

- **Pero como ya dijo Mina, Darien será muy santo pero sigue siendo hombre, ¿Creen que él…?** -preguntó temerosa Amy, dejando inconclusa la cuestión, pero de cualquier modo todas entendieron el mensaje.

- **No creo que sea capaz de serle infiel a Serena, por muy hombre que sea dudo mucho que él haga algo como eso.-** dice Lita, en desacuerdo con la suposición de la peliazul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Regresando con Serena**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les habían traído los helados de sus sabores favoritos: Serena de fresa, Akane de chocolate y Vial de vainilla, los degustaban mientras platicaban animadamente sobre las canciones que habían compuesto cada quien en los instrumentos que tenía cada quien en su departamento, que eran prácticamente todos los existentes.

De repente, Serena estornudó, sin saber que el moreno que caminaba por la calle dirigiéndose justamente al Crown lo hizo a la par suya.

- **Alguien debe estar hablando de mí….** -comentó después de limpiarse la nariz con una servilleta desechable de ahí.

- **Y creo saber quién lo hace.** -señaló disimuladamente la pelinegra a unas mesas detrás de la suya, ella siguió la dirección señalada y una sonrisa burlona surcó sus labios.

- **No pensé que fueras tan famosa como para que hasta en tu ausencia te alaben.** -le dice en broma la peliazul, Akane.

- **Pues ya ves.** -le siguió el juego.

En ése justo instante un moreno con expresión pensativa entró al Crown, las tres chicas lo miraron, se miraron entre sí y luego sonrieron, cada quien a su manera: Vial, la morena, sonrió con suficiencia; Akane, la peliazul, sonrió divertida y Serena sonrió burlona.

- **Miren quién llegó, el lindo noviecito de Serena.** -dice burlona la morena.

- **¿Qué les parece que le jugamos una bromita si se sienta solo? Quien sabe, capaz y no es tan fiel como creemos, ¿Creen que reconozca a Serena así?** -señaló a la rubia Akane.

- **No sé, pero si lo hace tendremos que correr, y lejos.** -les sonrió con complicidad a sus hermanas y éstas le correspondieron igual, asintiendo unánimemente para esperar a que el moreno se sentara solo.

Sus "plegarias" fueron escuchadas por quien conspirara en contra del moreno, así que se sentó solo, en un lugar lejos de la vista de las sailors. Esperaron a que las cuatro chicas que hablaban de la parejita se fueran, cosa que no tardó en suceder, así que pusieron en marcha su plan "Molestar a Darien Chiba"

Akane se levantó de su lugar, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa amarilla de cuello alto y sin mangas, tenía un cuerpo excelentemente proporcionado, al igual que las otras, así que seducirlo no sería problema.

Se acercó a la mesa alejada del moreno con una sonrisa en los labios, éste, ajeno a lo que sucedería, siguió leyendo tranquilamente el periódico que camino a allí se compró.

- **Disculpe, ¿Le molesta que me siente aquí? No había mesas disponibles y no tengo tiempo para esperar a que se desocupe una.** -le pidió fingiendo timidez, manejando un sonrojo a la perfección. Darien alzó la vista y vio a la joven a los ojos, bajó la mirada de nuevo a su periódico y asintió sin mucho interés. Akane sonrió para sus adentros. _Así que sí es fiel, ¿eh?_ Pensó con una sonrisa, se sentó frente al moreno y le pidió un latte a una camarera, pensando en la mejor forma de hostigar al moreno- **Usted se me hace conocido, dígame, ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte?** -le preguntó sin dejar ver para nada intenciones de coqueteo, mucho menos de burla.

- **No lo creo, señorita.** -le respondió sin quitar la vista del periódico.

- **Bueno, es que creí haberlo visto en la universidad, si no me equivoco en el área de medicina, normalmente observa a una de mis amigas, ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?** -preguntó de forma inocente, lo más creíble que lo pudo hacer.

Darien casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, ¡¿En serio?! La verdad era que él había estado observando con mucho detenimiento a una mujer, sí, pero no creía que sería tan obvio. La mujer le había llamado la atención, demasiado para el bien general, pero, ¿Quién no se fijaría en semejante diosa? Rubia, ojos azules, suave maquillajes, cuerpo de infarto, piernas largas, pechos grandes, cintura estrecha, sonrisa encantadora, la mujer perfecta, pero había un problema: No la conocía bien, tenía novia y un futuro con ella, no sabía ni el nombre de la chica y no puede intentar algo por más que lo hubiese cautivado, casi tanto como Serena...

- **No es nada importante en realidad.** -respondió fingiendo con tranquilidad, a lo que ella sintió una satisfacción enorme al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Amaba a la rubia tonta pero se cautivó con la real. Ése hombre valía la pena porque le era fiel a la rubia tonta y despistada, pero notó la verdadera belleza de la misma creyéndola una total extraña, y lo mejor era que los cuatro iban a la misma universidad, por tanto ella y Vial se encargaban de vigilarlo, claro, a espaldas de Serena para que no se enterara de que intentaban emparejarla con su destino. Lo observaron por tanto tiempo que se dieron cuenta de algo: Darien no tenía ojos mas que para la rubia, y eso les agradaba.

- **Bueno, de cualquier modo, si le interesa le doy su número.** -le extendió un papel y, dejando un billete en la mesa, se fue como vino. Darien observó dudoso el papel en su mano y lo guardó. _Tal vez lo necesite luego,_ pensó. Serena observó cada movimiento del moreno, se preguntó si las miradas constantes que había recibido serían de él o de algún otro idiota, pero luego negó y pagó sus cosas, para luego salir del establecimiento con sus hermanas pisándole los talones.

- **¿De qué hablabas con Darien, Akane?-** le preguntó Serena si mirarla, a lo que ella y Vial se miraron cómplices.

- **De nada importante, Sere.** -le respondió como si nada. Serena no le creyó, pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada para evitar una discusión. Pensó seriamente en lo que le había estado pasando desde que notó las persistentes miradas del moreno, su estómago como revuelto, su rostro caliente, pero no sólo el rostro se le calentaba cuando lo sentía mirándola de pies a cabeza, y eso era lo que le desagradaba: Sentirse excitada ante la mirada de su "novio", temía no sólo enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba, sino que notara algo respecto a ella. Y sí, se enamoró de Darien Chiba en el tiempo que convivió con él, como la chica tonta que se tropezaba con él a cada rato, le parecían divertidas las infantiles peleas, pero sobretodo le gustaba con quién las tenía; como su noviecita, era un caballero en todos los sentidos, además de muy inteligente y... que besa demasiado bien para su propio gusto. Simplemente, cayó en las redes del amor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pasaron varios días de aquel extraño suceso, el moreno intentó sacarle información a la rubia, pero ésta respondía con más preguntas, fingiendo desconocer el tema del que el joven hablaba, lo cual frustraba a Darien. Intentó por todos los medios sacarle información, pero ella se negaba rotundamente, creyendo que la rechazaría si supiera que era una total hipócrita que tal vez jugó con sus sentimientos.

Darien, en un arranque de desesperación total, llamó a la rubia por teléfono, pero a su novia no, sino a la amiga de la chica del otro día.

Observó con detenimiento el papel que tenía en sus manos, analizando el número, haciéndosele familiar... demasiado familiar. Su cerebro desesperado no recordó que ése era el número de su novia, con el teléfono que ella se había comprado "Con sus ahorros" según les decía, pero que guardó el chip anterior en el teléfono para no tener que aprenderse otro número.

Tomó el teléfono de su departamento, marcó número por número nervioso, pensando en qué le diría, pero valiéndole una mierda en el momento.

Un tono, dos tonos...

- _ **¿Bueno?**_ -sonó una voz muy familiar para él al otro lado de la línea, pero diferente a la vez. Se quedó mudo ante la posibilidad de que...- **¿ _Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Si me están haciendo una broma no es gracioso, idiotas..._** -dijo molesta, con un tono de voz menos agudo, más como el de una mujer, como si hablara con una universitaria o algo así...- _ **Imbéciles...**_ -oyó que murmuraba, y antes de que colgara, habló:

- **Ehhh... lo siento, señorita...** -se hizo el desentendido, oyó como la chica al otro lado de la línea jadeaba, tal vez de sorpresa o intentando ahogar una exclamación.

- _ **¿Da-Darien...? ¿Qué...?** -_no lograba articular una palabra coherente, pero, ¿Y si se daba cuenta? De un modo o de otro, ya se había delatado, el número, el tono de voz utilizado, los insultos, pero... ¡¿Quien diablos le había dado su número?! Ah, es cierto, él es su novio y él lo tiene.

- **Ehh, Serena, ¿Te parece si nos vemos en una hora en el parque? Tengo algo importante que decirte.** -escuchó un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- **...Está bien...** -y colgó. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se sentó en el sillón, ¿De verdad era posible que...? No, no era posible que la chica que llamó su atención como ninguna otra además de Serena fuera la misma rubia, la misma tierna rubia, que le pedía besos, que le pedía cosas, que le decía a cada rato que lo amaba, que hablaba de hijos, nietos, que desconocía sus necesidades, que evitaba los estudios, que era floja, llorona, mimada, celosa, dramática, simplemente no podían ser la misma persona, pero... ¿Y si él no lo conoce todo de ella? Jamás le dio una oportunidad de que le comentase algo de su vida, pues creía que ya lo sabía todo de su amada Serena.

Suspiró frustrado y se preparó para la "cita" de dentro de una hora, recorrió su departamento con la mirada y se puso a recordar momentos con Serena, pero, extrañamente, no lo llenaban por completo, sentía que la Serena que en su mente habitaba no era la Serena real, como si todo lo que vivieron fuera simplemente un sueño, un producto de su imaginación, pero cuando intentó llenar ése vacío, apareció la imagen de la rubia de la universidad, que, sospechaba, cada que lo vía le rehuía, como si tuviera la peste. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no es como si él se acercara mucho a ella, o a sus amigas, a quiénes ya distinguió como la peliazul y la morena que lo miraban cada que veía el trasero de la rubia...

Bien, lo admitía, era un pervertido en lo más profundo de su ser, pero ése era un secreto que sólo las duchas frías, las fotos de Serena y él compartían, de ahí en fuera nadie más sabía de su extraño problema (según él) así que se quedaría como el santo que no es frente a los demás, mientras su "amiguito" se animaba a escondidas de su tierna novia. Eso en parte lo hacía sentirse sucio, pensar en su inocente novia mientras hace cosas para nada inocentes para aliviar un poco la excitación, pero, ¿Creían que no se había dado cuenta de cómo había cambiado su rubiecita en esos años? ¡Debería estar ciego! Notó perfectamente el ensanchamiento de sus caderas, como sus pechos crecieron, su altura, su trasero redondo y de excelente tamaño, ¡Debería estar loco para evitar verla como no debía!

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar tan pervertidos pensamientos y miró el reloj: faltaban quince minutos para la cita. Se levantó no muy sorprendido de que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido y tomó sus llaves, tanto de la motocicleta como del departamento, y se fue en el vehículo hacia el parque.

Llegó en diez minutos exactos, se sorprendió de ver a una despampanante rubia sentada en la misma banca que Serena y él utilizaban en sus citas en el parque, con la mirada gacha y expresión pensativa, el cabello atado en una cebolla dejando uno que otro mechón rebelde, un leve maquillaje que la hacía ver guapísima, más de lo que ya era, unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca, zapatos de correa altos y de color blanco, el reloj digital y una pulsera dorada, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el anillo que él le había regalado a Serena...

Se acercó lentamente a ella, quien no retiró su mirada del piso.

- **¿Serena...?** -le habló, ella entrecerró los ojos un poco, sin inmutarse, lo había sentido llegar, por tanto no se sobresaltó en lo más mínimo.

- **Lo siento, Darien...** -susurró, pero él la escuchó a la perfección. Se extrañó al escucharla, ¿Qué tenía que perdonarle?

- **¿Por qué lo dices?** -le preguntó extrañado, ella alzó su mirada y notó un poco de arrepentimiento en ella.

- **Por no decirte nada sobre todo esto.** -habló en tono un poco más alto. Él se extrañó aún más, no entendía nada.

- **A ver, ¿Me podrías explicar con detalles todo este asunto?** -le preguntó dando un paso hacía adelante. Ella asintió.

- **Pero no en público, ¿Te parece si vamos a mi departamento? Está cerca de aquí, no será mucho tiempo a pie.** -le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado mientras se paraba, a lo que él asintió.

Caminaron en silencio por el parque que estaba lleno de gente, Darien notó cómo Serena atraía más de una mirada por el público masculino, al parecer, la ropa que llevaba, a pesar de ser sencilla, era realmente provocativa si se miraba con detenimiento las curvas que la portadora poseía...

Sintió una repentina rabia, algo extraño, pues ni sabía la causa... bueno, sí la sabía, pero no quería pensar que estaba celoso, menos de una chica que no conocía bien. De un modo o de otro frunció el ceño al recordar que, sea como sea, Serena era SU novia, así que con cara de pocos amigos hizo algo que no haría nunca: Tomó a la chica de la cintura, la volteó y, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, la besó.

No fue un beso tan inocente como los que se llegaron a dar algunas veces, oh no, era un beso demandante, profundo, él había introducido la lengua en la cavidad bucal de la joven que la había abierto para protestar, haciéndoles perder a ambos la cordura con sólo un beso, sintiendo la cálida y húmeda lengua del otro con la propia, danzando juntas en un beso totalmente nuevo para ambos, pero a la vez ya muy conocido.

Serena rodeó el cuello de Darien y él su cintura, apegándola aún más a él.

La falta de aire no tardó en hacerse presente, por lo que, muy en contra de sus verdaderos deseos, se separaron para tomar el aire que les era vital recibir. Se miraron un rato mientras recuperaban la respiración, sonrojados y con los ojos entrecerrados.

No pensaban con mucha claridad que se pueda decir, el beso los había dejado atolondrados. Sin perder más tiempo, Darien se volvió a acercar a los labios de Serena, quien los había cerrado por el mero instinto de protección. La besó de nuevo, de forma lenta, sin prisas, uno beso suave, en el que ambos participaban con gusto.

Serena entreabrió su boca de nuevo, siendo invadida casi de inmediato por la lengua del otro.

Duraron así buen rato, disfrutando del excitante movimiento de sus lenguas, un delicioso roce que querían que nunca terminara. Se separaron de nuevo, con un sonrojo más notable ahora pintaba sus mejillas.

* * *

Holaaa! Como prometí, este cap está más largo que los demás de la otra historia, agradezco a mis siempre fieles lectoras **yssareyes48, Sere, michel** y a la chica que dejó un nuevo review **Maryels** Gracias, chicas :)

Aviso:

Actualizaré cada 5 comentarios, no menos, ¿les parece?

Besos

Amelia ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon no me pertenece :P

* * *

Se separaron y miraron a lados opuestos intentando que el otro no viera sus mejillas rojas.

- **¿Nos vamos?** -le preguntó Serena sin mirarlo, a lo que él asiente rápidamente. Notaron claramente las miradas de enojo que le mandaban los chicos a Darien y las chicas a Serena, pero era algo normal, ¿No? Es decir, ambos son excelentes partidos.

No notaron que cuatro chicas muy conocidas para ellos habían observado la escena que armaron en el parque, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Mina, quien fue la más sorprendida al saber las sospechas de todas ciertas, no tardó en sacar su celular para marcar a Serena, pues era de suma importancia decirle lo que vieron, tanto que no le importaba si se lo decía por teléfono.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Como dijo Serena, llegaron en pocos minutos al edificio _Gold,_ un edificio de extremo lujo, con personas vestidas con ropa cara de aquí para allá. Serena lo condujo a un elevador, Darien notó como Serena pasaba una tarjeta por el frente de una superficie metálica que soltaba lucecillas rojas justo para abrir las puertas del elevador, dentro estaba una bandejas de dulces al lado del tablero, que, en vez de tener los números de los pisos, tenía una cerradura. Serena sacó una llave de sabrá donde y la metió, la giró y el elevador comenzó a moverse.

- **¿Qué...?-** intentó preguntar el moreno. Serena volteó y le sonrió.

- **Cada departamento tiene su propio elevador para gusto y comodidad.** -le contestó a la pregunta no formulada. Él asintió aturdido, ¿Tanto era el lujo del edificio? y lo màs importante, ¡¿Tanto dinero poseía ésa rubia?!

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron en un pasillo totalmente vacío, con una sola puerta a un costado del mismo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de beige, con farolas y una que otra maceta. Serena lo condujo hasta la única puerta ahí y abrió con otra llave la blanca puerta. Lo invitó a pasar con una seña, a lo que él asintió.

 **-¿Quieres té?** -él negó con la cabeza. Lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá de la gran sala que, igualmente, era muy grande. Ella se sentó a su lado con la mirada gacha. Darien observó con detenimiento el departamento, notando que no sólo ea grande, sino que también era muy hermoso y acogedor.

Había cuadros con unas cuantas fotos, en ellas salían la peliazul que le habló, la morena que la acompaña y Serena, todas de diferentes edades en cada foto. Los colores de las paredes eran suaves, muebles con fotos de Serena y su familia sonrientes, uno que otro trofeo y medallas, todos de primer lugar, en ciencias, deportes, literatura, incluso de deletreo.

Una enorme pantalla estaba frente a ellos, debajo un mueble con libros, el control, un DVD y un espejo decorativo. Al fondo de la sala había un pasillo.

- **Bu-bueno, ¿Crees que puedas explicarme todo este asunto de...? Bueno...** -Darien no sabia cómo empezar la conversación. Se sorprendió de escucharla suspirar.

- **Te lo explico desde el principio: Una semana antes de que nos conociéramos hice una apuesta con mis hermanas...** -Darien la interrumpió.

- **¿** **Tienes hermanas?** -le preguntó extrañado.

- **Sí, las conocí a los seis en un viaje a Osaka con mis padres, estaba molesta, no recuerdo por qué, pero luego vi a una niña llorando, me le acerqué y nos hicimos amigas, un rato después encontramos a una niña triste, y pues una cosa nos llevó a la otra y a final de cuentas terminamos siendo inseparables.** -le explicó, él asintió, pensando en pedirle luego una explicación más detallada de todo, luego con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que continuara- **Bueno, hice una apuesta con ellas, se trataba de que quien adivine primero quién era el padre de una chica imbécil que salió embarazada y dejó los estudios, justamente es una de tus admiradoras, la pelirroja teñida.** -le dijo, él hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar a la molesta chica que se le colgaba del brazo, le pegaba los pechos al mismo y se le insinuaba como prostituta.

- **No sabía que fuera madre.** -dijo sin quitar la expresión.

- **Corrección: Iba a ser madre, abortó nada más pudo hacerlo, pero igual dejó los estudios. Continúo: Akane y Vial adivinaron al mismo tiempo, pero hicieron trampa, conspiraron en mi contra.** -habló con el ceño fruncido- **Igual, yo salí perdiendo, y la o las perdedoras debían actuar totalmente en contra de lo que harían en realidad, invertir su personalidad, convertirse en alguien que no es, ¿Me entiendes?** -le preguntó. Él asintió de nuevo, recordando el momento en que conoció a Serena, con el examen de matemáticas.

- **He de suponer que ésas calificaciones o eran parte de la apuesta o de verdad eres pésima en matemáticas.** -le dijo divertido, ella se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

- **Las dos cosas, matemáticas no es mi materia favorita, no se me dan tan mal, pero por ésos días estaba estresada, cansada y distraída, si no mal recuerdo fue más o menos por las fechas de la fiesta número trece de Vial, quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa para festejar que pasaba al mundo de la adolescencia, y... explicarle... bueno... eh...** -su sonrojo aumentó, hablar de "eso" con tu novio no es algo muy cómodo que digamos, desgraciadamente Darien no entendía en su totalidad a qué se refería la rubia.

-¿ **Explicarle qué?** -insistió, a lo que ella se sonrojó todavía más.

- **Supongo que has oído hablar de "la charla", bueno, Vial es huérfana de madre, y su padre le da poca atención, así que no estuvo enterada de los temas relacionados con el sexo más de lo básico hasta que yo le expliqué todo lo que tenía que saber... fue vergonzoso, pero preferí pasar la más grande vergüenza de mi vida a que la acosen sexualmente.** -dijo orgullosa, notando el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Darien.

- **Debió haber sido incómodo para ti.** -habló mirando a otro lado, muy avergonzado.

- **Y lo fue, durante todo ése tiempo la única materia que estudiaba era anatomía, quería estar bien informada sobre eso además de lo que ya sabía, y por supuesto que revisé libros de psicología para encontrar el mejor modo de explicarle.** -miró al cielo como rememorando el momento.

- **¿Y cuánto duraba la apuesta?** -preguntó para intentar cambiar el tema.

- **Sólo un mes, pero más o menos por ahí fue la batalla contra Beryl, pero me dí cuenta de que fui la primer candidata en ser desechada de la lista de posibles Sailor Moon, así que, ¿Por qué no aprovechar eso?** -lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa ladeada. Él analizó sus palabras, comprobando que tenía cierta razón.

- **Supongo que tienes razón, pero, ¿en serio era necesario todo ése show?** -preguntó, refiriéndose a su relación con los abrazos, las escenas de celos, los berrinches y las peleas bobas con Rei.

- **Cuando dije que lo contrario a lo que de verdad haría no hablo de cambios menores.** -le dijo fingiendo seriedad, delatándose con una sonrisita que se pinto en sus labios.

- **Entonces, ¿Qué habrías hecho en realidad cuando te insulté?** -le preguntó alzando una ceja.

- **Golpearte.** -respondió sin más, encogiéndose de hombros. Él rió de buena gana.

- **¿En serio?** -le preguntó, contagiándola a ella con su risa.

- **Por supuesto, nadie insulta a Serena Tsukino sin salir lastimado en el intento.** -le dijo con suficiencia, a lo que él rió de nuevo.

- **¿Y con los insultos de Rei?** -le preguntó ahora con una sonrisa divertida.

- **Ignorarla, o insultarla peor, dependiendo de mi humor.** -le sonrió de lado.

- **¿Si estuvieras de mal humor?**

 **-Insultarla, y de buen humor ignorarla.** -le contestó sonriendo por completo.

- **Y...¿Cómo entraste a la universidad, si deberías estar en segundo de preparatoria?** -le preguntó cambiando drásticamente de tema.

- **Adelanté materias todas las vacaciones, ¿Recuerdas cuando les dije que iba con mis padres a un evento?** -él asintió- **Bueno, pues estuve aquí estudiando como loca para los exámenes de fin de semestre de primer grado de la universidad, adelanto las materias desde que me enteré que eso era posible,me salté la secundaria, pero de cualquier modo me veían por ahí por mero gusto, en ése entonces ya estaba empezando la preparatoria por medio de enseñanza abierta.** -le contestó sonriente.

- **Vaya, no lo sabía.** -dijo realmente sorprendido. Ella le sonrió aún más, luego se le acercó lentamente con una sonrisa entre pícara y burlona que le puso los sentidos alerta.

- **Y dime, ¿Por qué el beso de hace rato?** -le dijo ya estando a unos centímetro de sus labios. Darien se sonrojó fuertemente, a lo que ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

- **Bu-bueno, yo...** -estaba nervioso y avergonzado, no podía decir siquiera que estaba celoso, pero de igual modo ella pareció leer sus pensamientos por lo que se le acercó un poco más.

- **Así que estabas celoso, ¿eh?** -le preguntó, él se sonrojó aún más si era posible- **Quién lo diría, el gran Darien Chiba, el orgullo andante, que no recibe muestras de afecto en público, ¿Celoso? Y lo peor de todo no es eso, sino que marcó su territorio públicamente.** -dijo burlona, él sintió su rostro caliente, viendo los hermosos ojos azules que la rubia poseía, destellando con un deje de picardía y burla, una combinación extraña pero llamativa.

- **Yo no...** -intentó negar, pero de un modo o de otro ya se había delatado con su duda al responder, por lo que ella rió un poco.

- **No lo niegues, o si no tendré que tomar medidas, pero dime, ¿No te gustaría marcar tu territorio... en otros lugares?** -le murmuró, para luego sacar su lengua y lamer el labio inferior del moreno con lentitud, haciendo que este se tensara por la cercanía de ambos, pero relajándose al sentir la suave caricia de la lengua de la rubia por su labio inferior.

Darien la tomó de las caderas y la pegó a sí mismo, sentándola en su regazo mientras la besaba apasionadamente, con sus lenguas danzando en un baile lleno de erotismo si pensaban ésa lengua en otros lugares, haciendo que el calor de sus cuerpos aumentara como a ninguno les había pasado en toda su vida. Serena rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, intentando pegarse más a él.

- **Me encantaría...** -murmuró al separarse, a lo que ella soltó una pequeña risita.

- **Bueno... y ahora ¿Qué somos?** -le preguntó escondiendo su cara en su cuello. Él se confundió, ¿No eran novios?

- **Supongo que novios, ¿no?** -le respondió, ella rió un poco.

- **Si tú lo deseas así está bien, pero nunca me lo pediste, ¿o soy tan distraída que me lo pediste y no me di cuenta?** -le preguntó divertida. Él se sonrojó de nuevo, agradeció a los cielos que la chica no lo estuviera mirando para notarlo.

- **Serena Tsukino, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?** -le preguntó con voz tímida, a lo que el corazón de Serena dio un vuelco de ternura.

- **Por supuesto que sí.** -le sonrió y luego lo volvió a besar.

Duraron así buen rato, tal vez media hora, en donde se toqueteaban y besaban como locos. Darien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse, no quería asustar a Serena con una erección, lo tacharía de pervertido y eso era lo que no quería. Serena notó esto, queriendo decirle que no se contuviera, que ella también quería hacer algo más, pero cada que se separaba para decírselo o no tenía aire suficiente para hablar o Darien la tomaba de nuevo para besarla con pasión, haciéndola perder la cabeza y el curso de sus pensamientos.

Él, en un arranque de valentía, metió la mano bajo la blusa y acarició el plano vientre, haciéndola suspirar. Subió la mano lentamente, pero antes de llegar a los pechos la volvió a bajar. Ella soltó un quejido en protesta, así que quitó una una de sus manos del cuello masculino y tomó la de Darien, él hizo una mueca de confusión en medio del beso, pero cuando sintió algo suave, grande y redondo en la palma de su mano fue cuando abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se separó, notando su propia mano en un pecho de Serena. Abrió los ojos a más no poder. Serena también abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, luego lo volvió a jalar hacía sí para besarlo de nuevo, manteniendo su mano pegada a la de él por si se le ocurría quitarla.

Darien estaba sorprendido ante la acción de la rubia, ¿En serio quería llegar tan lejos? Él era feliz ante tal decisión, hacerlo por primera vez con la persona a la que amaba sería totalmente perfecto, pero, ¿Ella de verdad quería? ¿No era sólo por la excitación del momento?

- **Serena...** -intentó hablar en medio del beso, pero ella, como venganza, lo volvió a callar con un beso, sonriendo burlona para sus adentros. Él frunció el ceño, ¿Así que así se sentía, eh? Él la había callado a propósito por el simple hecho de que le preocupaba que ella quisiera separarse de él.

Sin más remedio, masajeó el pecho de la joven, apretándolo suavemente, escuchando complacido los leves gemidos que la rubia soltaba en medio de los besos.

Serena quitó su mano sintiéndose necesitada de tocar también, así que sacó el sweater del pantalón que conformaban la típica vestimenta de su novio y también metió la mano debajo del mismo, sintiendo los muy bien marcados músculos de su novio, escuchándolo suspirar a la par de sus gemidos.

Las sensaciones que la mano de Darien le provocaban en la piel por sobre la tela de su sostén eran exquisitas, la delicadeza tan excitante con la que la trataba era tan irreal que por un momento se creyó en un sueño, mientras el moreno no estaba mejor que ella, sintiendo las suaves y tibias manos de la rubia recorrer su abdomen con delicadeza. Ella, sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de sentirse completa, quitó sus manos del abdomen y cuello de Darien, escuchándolo gruñir en protesta, llevó sus manos al broche del sostén y se lo quitó por debajo de la blusa, retirando, momentáneamente, la mano que tanto placer le enviaba.

Lanzó el sostén a algún lugar de la sala y regresó a su trabajo de acariciar a Darien, no sin antes volver a dirigir la mano del mismo de nuevo hacía su pecho, que se sorprendió de sentirlo desnudo, con el pezón erecto y más suave que nada. Darien iba a abrir los ojos pero ella se separó del beso

- **Continúa, quiero llegar lejos.** -y lo volvió a besar con desesperación. El moreno se sorprendió al escucharla, pero haciendo caso a sus instintos volvió a masajear el pecho de ella, pellizcando el pezón y escuchándola gemir entre besos.

Sin aguantar más, se separó de ella y se deshizo de su blusa, lanzándola a algún lugar de la sala. Volvió a besarla con más entusiasmo, cosa que a Serena le encantó. La rubia se deshizo de la parte superior de la vestimenta de su novio, separándose un momento del beso tan apasionado que habían iniciado. Lanzó las prendas lejos y volvió al ataque al igual que el moreno, quien ahora mantenía ambas manos en los pechos de ella, aumentando las deliciosas corrientes eléctricas que le enviaban al cuerpo entero.

Desabrochó el cinturón de los pantalones de Darien y lo dejó caer al suelo, desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre. Darien ya tenía una erección más que notoria bajo los pantalones, por lo cual Serena se los estaba quitando para sentirlo con más libertad. El moreno, no queriéndose quedar atrás, también le quitó los jeans a la joven rubia, ambos sin separarse ni un momento del besuqueo descontrolado que mantenían. Sintió las suaves piernas de la rubia, recorriéndolas con las manos, abandonando por un momento su trabajo de acariciar sus pechos.

Serena sintió la ENORME erección bajo ella, sonrió y se quitó de su regazo sin separarse del beso, Darien gruñó de nuevo al sentir la suavidad de sus piernas alejarse de él.

Serena posó su mano por sobre la tela del boxer, sintiendo el duro miembro en la palma. Estaba caliente, y era grande, demasiado grande. Darien gruñó complacido al sentir su pequeña mano sobre su sexo, intentando separarse del beso, siendo su acción impedida por la mano libre de la rubia, que lo mantenía pegado a sí misma. Serena movió su mano por sobre la tela, acariciando de forma lenta y suave pero firme el miembro de él. Metió su mano en la tela de los boxers y sintió con más plenitud el gran miembro que su novio se cargaba.

Bajó sus besos al cuello masculino, dejando chupetón en la unión del cuello y hombro, mordisqueando suavemente el cuello, oyéndolo suspirar y de vez en cuando gemir ante la sincronización de sus besos y su mano.

Darien bajó su mano por el abdomen de la rubia hasta el inicio de sus bragas, delineó el contorno de la delgada tela que cubría la feminidad de la joven y bajó su mano un poco más, sintiéndola húmeda por sobre la tela, haciéndolo sonreír con socarronería, como no hacía desde que conoció a Serena asta el inicio de su relación. Acarició los labios vaginales, escuchándola gemir su nombre y sintiendo como temblaba de mero placer, deteniendo por un momento su trabajo de acariciar el miembro del mismo.

Bajó las bragas sin poder ver cómo eran, pero importándole poco en su delicioso momento de excitación y placer. Lanzó las bragas lejos, acarició los labios vaginales y luego introdujo un dedo, acariciando más precisamente el clítoris, confirmando con los gemidos de la chica que ése era su botón de placer.

Había encontrado un muy lindo y entretenido juguete.

Movió su dedo en círculos alrededor del hinchado botón, sintiéndola estremecerse ante tal contacto, soltando su miembro.

Serena sentía una enorme necesidad de sentir más, las sensaciones que la embargaban eran por mucho lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida. Bajó de golpe el boxer, viendo como el miembro de Darien saltaba en su cara, sonrojándose al confirmar el gran tamaño de éste. Tomó de nuevo el pene erecto con ambas manos y masajeó de arriba hacia abajo repetidas veces, acariciando el glande con los dedos y volviendo a acariciar de arriba a abajo.

Darien echó la cabeza para atrás, sin dejar ni un solo momento la vagina de Serena, introduciendo un dedo de forma no muy suave que la hizo soltar un gemido de placer total. Inconscientemente movió las caderas para sentir más fricción con el dedo que la estaba llevando a tocar las estrellas, apretando con un poco más de fuerza el miembro y aumentando la velocidad en que lo masturbaba.

Darien gimió el nombre de Serena, totalmente perdido en las sensaciones tan deliciosas que las manos de ella le provocaban. Introdujo dos dedos más en la apretada cavidad que acariciaba de forma tan íntima, escuchándola gemir de nuevo en un volumen más alto.

- **¡Darien!** -gimió, presa del placer que le provocaban los dedos del joven en su intimidad. Movió las caderas de nuevo sintiendo la necesidad de ser llenada por completo, masturbando con más entusiasmo el pene del moreno.

Darien sacó sus dedos del interior de Serena y retiró sus manos de su miembro, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de ésta, que no eran muchas, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando por la mente del moreno. La recostó en el sillón y la besó, pero no con la pasión desenfrenada de hace un rato, sino con la más grande calma, con mucha ternura, siendo correspondido con la misma suavidad.

- **¿Quieres hacerlo?** -le preguntó al separarse.

- **Por supuesto.** -le respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

- **¿Estás totalmente segura?** -le volvió a preguntar, rogando una respuesta afirmativa. Serena rodó los ojos, ¿Tanto dudaba? Ya un poco exasperada, lo besó con pasión.

- **¿Eso responde tu pregunta?** -preguntó de regreso al separarse, Darien no contestó, sólo la volvió a besar con ternura, estando consciente de la virginidad de Serena.

Se colocó en medio de sus piernas, posicionando su miembro en la entrada de ella, acariciando con la punta la misma. Introdujo una pequeña parte de él, escuchándola gemir, luego metió un poco más, sintiendo el delicioso calor en el que era envuelto, con una estrechez tan deliciosa que se preguntó si sentir tanto placer era posible. Se movió más, sintiendo la barrera que le aseguraba que Serena sería suya y de nadie más.

Suya.

Con ésa palabra en mente, rompió la barrera que le impedía sentirla por completo de un movimiento rápido, esperando que el posible dolor que la rubia tal vez sentía se fuera más rápido.

Serena sintió un dolor agudo, como si se desgarrara por dentro o algo parecido, pero no se quejó o mostró signos de éste, sino que se relajó, recordando los dolores a los que constantemente era sometida en sus entrenamientos que eran mucho más intensos que ése, y esos no se iban al rato.

Movió las caderas un poco, asegurándole que no había problema con que siguiera. Él lo hizo no muy convencido, pero calmándose al poco rato al escuchar los suaves gemidos de placer que la chica soltaba con cada embestida.

Poco a poco los gemidos de ambos se fueron escuchando por toda la sala, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, cada una más profunda y rápida que la anterior, sintiendo el delicioso placer que aquel acto les provocaba.

Sensaciones indescriptibles llenaban la parte baja de Serena, recorriendo su cuerpo entero, lo que provocaba que arqueara la espalda involuntariamente, dándole acceso a Darien para besar y lamer sus pechos, aumentando las deliciosas sensaciones de forma considerable.

Bajó su propia mano hasta su vagina, sintiendo la unión de ambos cuerpos, masajeando su clítoris, sintiendo el placer aumentarse más si eso era posible. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura masculina, profundizando las embestidas y haciéndolos gemir más alto aún.

Podrían jurar que los del piso contiguo los estaban escuchando, pero no les importó en lo absoluto. Darien había sentido la mano de Serena entre ellos, pero no notó lo que hacía hasta que bajó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con que la mano de Serena se movía de forma casi brusca sobre su clítoris. Retiró la mano de ahí, Serena lo miró confundida, observando como él detenía las embestidas aún incluso en contra de sus verdaderos deseos y fruncía el ceño mirándola.

- **¿** **Qué...?** -intentó preguntar con la respiración entrecortada, fallando en el intento. Darien la besó desesperado.

- **No quiero que te vuelvas a tocar, para eso estoy aquí, ¿Entendido?** -dijo demandante y con la voz ronca. Ella sonreiría si la situación fuera otra, pero estaban en medio del coito y no podría permitirse semejante satisfacción al ver el ceño fruncido de Darien, así que sólo asintió con un poco de miedo por la actitud que nunca había visto en él pero que le encantaría conocer.

Darien comenzó a moverse con fuerza, siendo ayudado por Serena que movía las caderas. Bajó su mano hasta donde había estado la de Serena y movió su dedo índice en el clítoris, moviéndolo de forma brusca sobre él, haciendo que Serena gritara de puro placer, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante tales sensaciones, por lo que no notó la sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia que se pintó en los labios del moreno.

El acto hizo que ambos perdieran la cordura en tan sólo segundos, por lo que Darien la embestía de forma salvaje, gimiendo descontrolado al sentir la deliciosa estrechez que lo envolvía. El interior de Serena era apretado, suave y muy cálido, haciéndole perder la cordura.

El miembro de Darien le estaba haciendo tocar el cielo, grande y muy duro, y si lo combinaba con el hecho de que estaba mordiendo y chupando sus pechos y tenía un dedo sobre su clítoris además de que la embestía sin control eso era simplemente perfecto, delicioso en todos los sentidos.

Sentían que el final estaba cerca, el cosquilleo en sus vientres se los aseguraba, así que Darien aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas todavía más si es que era posible.

Serena sintió algo en su vientre, algo ya conocido por ella pero mucho más potente. Compartía ésa "insana" necesidad de su novio de alcanzar su liberación con su propia mano.

Darien sintió como el interior de Serena lo apretaba de forma deliciosa, haciéndolo alcanzar su liberación justo al tiempo de ella.

Serena sintió algo caliente recorriéndola por dentro, una sensación tan agradable que la hizo pintar una sonrisa en medio de su descontrolada respiración. Darien también sonrió, dejándose caer sobre ella, moviéndose un poco para no aplastarla.

Salió de ella de forma suave, se acomodó en el sillón y la abrazó por la cintura con los ojos cerrados al igual que ella, intentando controlar su respiración.

- **Te amo.** -le susurró en el oído a la chica, ella soltó una risita.

- **Y yo a ti.** -le respondió. Se abrazaron con cariño, él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, oliendo el suave aroma que la chica tenía, algo fresco pero a la vez dulce.

Darien estaba cansado, pero feliz y muy satisfecho. Rememoró lo recién hecho y suspiró.

 _Mierda,_ pensó al percatarse de algo muy importante.

- **Serena...** -comenzó nervioso.

- **¿Si?** -contestó.

- **No usé protección.** -le dijo preocupado. Escuchó como se reía suavemente.

- **¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?** -preguntó burlona sin mirarlo.

- **¿Eh?** -dijo aturdido, ¿Qué no era una situación alarmante? Digo, no le molestaría tener un hijo con Serena, por supuesto que no, si eso pasara sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero ella era aún muy joven, no había terminado su carrera y...

- **Yo sí uso protección, mi ginecóloga me dio pastillas anticonceptivas para regular mi periodo, pero ya estoy bien, tal vez debí haberlas dejado de tomar o no sé, pero de cualquier modo recordé a la pelirroja que quedó embarazada y preferí prevenirme, nunca sabes cuando entrará un pervertido por tu ventana a violarte, o peor aún, nunca sabes cuando tu novio te va a hacer el amor en tu propio sofá.** -contestó divertida. Darien quiso suspirar aliviado, luego reaccionó a las palabras de la rubia y fingió enojo.

- **¡Oye! Yo no fui quien tomó la iniciativa.** -le dijo también divertido.

- **Pero no pusiste resistencia, así que eres cómplice de mi macabro plan.** -le dijo volteándose para verlo de frente. Él rió divertido, luego sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso.

- **Te amo.** -le dijo de nuevo.

- **Yo también me amo.** -le dijo con burla, a lo que él volvió a reír.

Un sonido los interrumpió de su cómodo momento, era la vibración del celular de Serena. La rubia frunció el ceño y se levantó de mala gana, separándose de los cálidos brazos de él, quien suspiró frustrado y también se levantó, pegando a la rubia a él, ambos sin importarles estar como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Serena tomó su teléfono, lo encendió y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Había veinte llamadas perdidas, cinco de cada chica y quince mensajes, todos de Mina.

- **¿Quién es?** -le preguntó curioso.

- **Todas.** -le enseñó su teléfono, a lo que él también abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- **¿Qué querrán?** -le preguntó.

- **No lo sé, vamos a ver.** -contestó. Abrió los mensajes de Mina y empezó a leer con el moreno.

 _¡Serena! ¡Contestaaaaa! Creímos que Darien estaba cont_ _igo_

 _**Enviado a las 2:01 p.m.**_

 _¡Serena! Rei está enojadísima contigo, quiere que contestes sus llamadas_

 ** _Enviado a las 2:09 p.m._**

 _¡Serenaaaaaaaaaaaa! Contestaaaaa, tenemos algo importante que decirte..._

 _**Enviado a las 2:15 p.m.**_

 _Serena, se supone que Darien estaba en una cita contigo, ¿no?_

 _**Enviado a las 2:18 p.m.**_

Serena y Darien pensaron _Y qué cita..._ al mismo tiempo, recordando el excitante momento de pasión desenfrenada que tuvieron.

 _Serenaaaaa... por favor contestaaaaaa, estamos desesperadas, fuimos a tu casa y no estabas, ¿donde te metiste?_

 _**Enviado a las 2:20 p.m.**_

Serena y Darien entrecerraron los ojos al leer el mensaje.

- **Dónde lleva acento.** -dijeron al mismo tiempo, riendo un poco ante la coincidencia de sus pensamientos.

Se aburrieron de leer los mensajes de Mina que repetían su nombre y que tenía algo que decirle, rápidamente supusieron que debían haberlos visto besándose en el parque así que Serena acordó una estrategia con Darien: Ella vio cuando se besaba con la otra rubia, así que habló con él y bla bla bla, por tanto terminaron.

- **¿Podrás fingir lágrimas?** -le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- **Estas viendo a la mejor actriz de todo Tokyo, cuando "lloraba"** -hizo comillas con los dedos- **En realidad quería reírme, así que no sería problema.-** le sonrió.

- **Bien, entonces tendremos que evitar congeniar por un tiempo, ya vi a mi verdadera Serena y sería raro encontrarme con la otra.** -le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, a lo que ella rió suavemente y lo besó.

- **Por supuesto. ¿Te quedas a dormir?** -le preguntó coqueta, a lo que él sonrió con picardía.

- **¿Qué planeas?** -le preguntó acercándose al cuello femenino.

- **Mmm... no lo sé, tal vez un poco de chocolate, fresas, mi cama y lo demás lo decides tú.** -le contestó.

- **Me parece perfecto.** -susurró contra su cuello mientras lo besaba.

- **Me siento mal conmigo misma.** -le dijo de repente, él preguntó el por qué- **Tal vez porque me acosté contigo nada más supiste lo que querías saber de mí. Me siento como una prostituta.** -hizo un puchero, haciendo reír suavemente al moreno.

- **Jamás serías algo así, eres perfecta y no te puedes sentir mal, fue delicioso lo que hicimos, y si no me arrepiento yo no veo por qué lo tengas que hacer tú.** -le dijo con ternura, ella le sonrió y se volvieron a besar mientras lo dirigía hacía su habitación.

* * *

Hola! ¿Por qué tengo que iniciar las notar de autora con un hola? Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Puse lemon porque... estaba aburrida, y de mero milagro no tuve un derrame nasal... creo.

 **yssareyes48:** Sí! Se prepararon para la carrera jajaja saludos preciosa! ;)

TsukihimePrincess **: Pues Claro! De un modo o de otro ha de querer algo de la vida que no le gusta, ¿Qué crees que sea, eh?**

: A mi también me encantó, pero de cualquier modo era su deber, ¿no? Es decir, él es un caballero... *Siii claaarooo*

ChibiChibi-sd: **Lo sé, era sólo una broma jaja XD, y sí, a mi también me está gustando, espero que me sigas dejando tu opinión :)**

 **michel moon:** Wow, no creí que alguien compartiera mi aversión a "ellas" así, pero de un modo u otro ya se deberán disculpar, ¿no lo crees? , ¿Qué crees que dirán cuando conozcan a la verdadera Serena? Dímelo en los comentarios!

Tash: **Yo me la imaginé así muchas veces en mi infancia, y te agradezco mucho tu apoyo :) :D**

 **Graciela:** Y a mi me encantan que te encante, de verdad nunca pensé que tendría tantos fans mi historia, saludos desde México, Graci-chan :D

Maryels: **Por supuesto que no dejaré de actualizar! A mi me encanta también esto, y mucho más mis hermosas lectoras ;)**

Besos

Amelia ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Anuncio Importante:** Hoy 10 de Enero es el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial, felicito a mi hermosa lectora **ChibiChibi-sd** Te adoro por el mero hecho de que comentas! Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y espero y cumplas muchos más para que me sigas comentando ;)

Este capítulo y el que sigue (Aunque aún no lo subo) van dedicados especialmente a ti, como mi regalo :D

* * *

Pasaron prácticamente toda la tarde en la recámara con el chocolate, las fresas y las alocadas ideas que a ambos se les ocurrían en la cama. Salieron a eso de las seis, tres horas después, a preparar una comida rápida que les quitara el hambre y les regresara las energías robadas en tan poco tiempo. Darien se sorprendió al descubrir que Serena no sólo sabía cocinar y ser una excelente ama de casa, sino que también cocinaba de maravilla.

Serena le preparó algunos platillos que sabía le gustaban, de forma rápida y que además quedaban exquisitos. Comieron platicando algunas cosas, de la universidad, de qué enseñaban en cada una de sus especialidades.

- **Ya estoy a pocos meses de finalizar mi carrera, así que tengo tiempo suficiente para terminar una carrera de psicología antes de los veinte si adelanto las materias suficientes además de buscar un trabajo.** -le comentó comiendo un poco de espagueti.

- **¿En serio? No lo sabía.** -le contestó terminando del espagueti y jalando un plato con curry, **(Picadillo en México, lleva algunas verduras y carne, pero sobretodo pimiento, zanahoria y jitomate)** haciendo a un lado el pimiento, pues aún estudiando para doctor le rehuía a los pimientos.

- **He de suponer que todavía te faltan alrededor de seis años para terminar la carrera de medicina.** -le dijo ya terminando con el espagueti.

- **Me faltan en realidad sólo cuatro, adelanté materias también y nunca he reprobado, así que mi título de pediatría lo obtengo en ésos cuatro.** -le contestó. Ella hizo a un lado las zanahorias y él la miró divertido.

- **¿Qué?** -le preguntó al notar su persistente mirada.

- **No creí que de verdad fueras enemiga de las zanahorias.** -le dijo negando divertido. Ella frunció el ceño en una mueca de lo más tierna.

 **-Tú le rehuyes a los pimientos y yo no me quejo, además las zanahorias no-me-gustan** -dijo como niña pequeña cruzándose de brazos. Darien soltó una carcajada.

- **Bien, bien, cada quien tiene algo que odie, yo odio los pimientos y tú las zanahorias, estamos a mano.** -le dijo todavía divertido. Siguieron platicando, sintiéndose divertidos y en total confianza. Darien descubrió, también, que Serena no sólo era hermosa, excelente ama de casa y astuta, sino que también era muy inteligente, por lo que lograba mantener conversaciones amenas sobre libros, materias y otros temas.

Se metieron de nuevo a la habitación cuando ya habían pasado dos horas de su plática en el comedor, de donde no salieron hasta una hora después. Serena acompañó a Darien a la puerta cuando él le dijo que debía irse, pues al día siguiente tenía que ir a la universidad y allí no tenía ropa, ya que si por él fuera se quedaría con ella.

- **Bien, pero toma.** -le dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndole una tarjeta y dos llaves- **Son las llaves del elevador y el departamento, el elevado es el número 10 y lo demás ya lo sabes, pero si te confundes o no lo encuentras es el que tiene las iniciales "NG" en un costado de la puerta.** -le dijo, luego prácticamente lo corrió de ahí sin esperar a que le dijera algo más.

Cuando se fue, entró a una de las muchas habitaciones del departamento que estaba totalmente llena de instrumentos musicales, desde una guitarra hasta un piano. Se acercó al piano y pasó los dedos suavemente por las teclas, sonriendo y pensando en qué canción cantar.

Al final se decidió por _A Thousand Years_ por ser una canción relajante y que podía tocar en el piano, aunque tal vez hicieran falta algunos instrumentos, pero era lo de menos, amaba la música casi tanto como a Darien, bueno, sin exagerar, pero de un modo o de otro vivía para la música, era su pasión, su primer amor.

Se sentó frente al instrumento frente a ella y comenzó a tocar.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo ya la teclas y notas de memoria.

One step closer

Aumentó el tono de voz al mismo tiempo que lo agudizaba y aumentaba la velocidad de sus manos sobre las teclas.

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Por alguna razón ésa canción le recordó su situación actual.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this

No notó cuando cierto moreno se asomaba por la puerta que ella dejó abierta y la observó con detenimiento, admirando cada movimiento con sumo detalle.

One step closer

Su voz se sincronizó con el sonido de las notas en el piano, creando un efecto tan impresionante como hermoso.

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Darien pensó lo mismo respecto a lo de la letra y su situación, pero le restó importancia observando como la joven movía sus dedos con maestría sobre las teclas del piano.

One step closer

One step closer

Serena movía sus dedos sobre las teclas con suavidad, recordando momentos vividos junto a Darien, en el milenio de plata y pensando en un futuro para ambos, tal vez un poco precipitado, pero, ¿Qué más daba?

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Recordó las dos palabras que a cualquiera le moverían el corazón si se los dice la persona correcta.

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

 _Te amo..._

Serena dejó de tocar abriendo los ojos al fin.

- **¿No sabías que espíar a las personas es de mala educación?** -le preguntó al moreno que la había estado observando. Él no se sorprendió de los sentidos tan agudizados que la rubia tenía, lo había notado en poco tiempo.

- **No se llama espíar, simplemente me mantuve callado para no interrumpir.** -le respondió con una sonrisa de lado, misma que ella correspondió igual.

- **Creí que te habías ido.** -le dijo levantándose del taburete.

- **En realidad me corriste de tu casa, aunque me alegro de haber regresado, no sabía que tocaras tan bien.** -le dijo acercándosele.

- **No sabías que sabía tocar.** -le dijo con una ceja alzada.

- **Además de eso, pero también cantas excelente, ¿Has considerado la idea de estudiar para músico?** -le preguntó.

- **Lo consideré cuando era pequeña, pero ahora me parece una idea lejana, es demasiado estrés para mi.** -respondió acercándose ahora a una guitarra que estaba colgada junto a otras ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? no lo sabía, pero dos de ellas eran eléctricas.

- **¿Tocas todos estos instrumentos?** -preguntó impresionado viendo una bateria, un bajo, un teclado, dos violines, un violoncelo, diferentes tipos de flautas y un acordeón.

- **Sí, el único que no me gusta mucho es el acordeón. Pero no importa, amo la música.** -le dijo tocando la tonada de " Si puedes perdonar" de "El libro de la vida"

Darien se sorprendió de que tocara tan bien ésos instrumentos, pero de repente una duda se plantó en su mente: ¿Quién le enseñó a tocar?

- **Serena, ¿Quién fue tu maestro de música?** -le preguntó curioso, ella lo miró con una sonrisa enorme.

- **No maestro, maestra, su nombre era Amalia, tocaba todos los instrumentos que ves e incluso más, sus favoritos eran el bajo y la batería, pero el primer instrumento que aprendió a tocar fue la guitarra.** -le dijo como niña pequeña con una emoción y felicidad similares.

- **No sabía que hubiera personas que tocaran de todo.** -dijo sorprendido pero con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió igual y dejó de lado la guitarra.

- **Pues créelo, ella fue la maestra que más admiré de todos, tal vez algún día te la presente, disfruta mucho de dar clases y tal vez yo también me ponga a dar.** -le dij con una sonrisa- **Cambiando de tema, ¿A qué debo tu agradable regreso?** -le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- **A que no me explicaste para qué las llaves.** -se las mostró.

- **Aunque dudo mucho de tu respuesta, te las di porque eres mi novio, puedes venir cuando gustes.** -le sonrió amablemente y luego se dirigió al violín.

- **Bueno, en parte tienes razón, no regresé para preguntar eso, pero gracias, además de que...** -se le acercó por atrás y la abrazó de la cintura- **..quiero hacerte compañía, mañana nos levantamos temprano para ir por mi ropa al departamento, tendremos tiempo.** -le susurró.

- **Bien, pero, ¿Me dejarías afinar mis instrumentos? Después hacemos todo lo que quieras, pero déjame terminar esto, sí?** -le dijo separándose para acercarse al piano. Tocó una tecla y luego haló suavemente una cuerda del violín ante la atenta mirada del moreno. Repitió el proceso con las cuatro cuerdas del instrumento mientras recordaba su infancia en el colegio, tocando desde villancicos hasta rock.

Ya un poco más tarde ambos regresaron a la habitación.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las chicas hasta ése momento se enteraron del suceso de días atrás con las heroínas más famosas de todo Japón sin incluir a las Sailors Scouts, quiénes ya no hacían acto de presencia en ningún lugar. Mina era la más emocionada e indignada de las cuatro, ya que era la más grande fan de The Night Feline, sin pensar siquiera que su ídolo era su misma amiga tonta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Darien había caído profundamente dormido abrazando la cintura de Serena mientras ella esperaba la media noche pacientemente.

Al dar su tan ansiado momento, salió de la cama, se transformó y patrulló las calles de Tokyo por casi toda la noche, regresando a su hogar a las 4 a.m. Darien ni se movió cuando ella volvió a entrar a la cama. Se volvió a levantar después de sus dos horas de sueño, notando que el moreno ni se movía de donde estaba, profundamente dormido.

Preparó un desayuno muy rico para dos personas en menos de veinte minutos, luego regresó a su habitación y sacó del closet ropa y luego se metió al baño, dándose una relajante ducha con agua tibia.

* * *

Lamento que esté corto, pero el colegio me quita tiempo :(, además, prometo que el siguiente cap será mucho más largo!

Nuevo aviso: Ahora actualizo cada 10 RW, ¿Por qué? por tiempo :P

Besos

Amelia ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon no me pertenece

Este cap también va dedicado a ChibiChibi-sd ¡Que lo disfrutes!

* * *

Serena salió ya después de unos cortos minutos, se cambió con su ropa casual para ir a la universidad con Darien, para luego entrar a la cocina y observar al moreno que ya estaba sentado ahí, leyendo un libro que seguramente sacó de su estantería, ya cambiado y listo para ir a su departamento, pues necesitaba darse un laaargo baño y ropa limpia. Se sentó frente a él, observando que leía uno de sus libros de física que tenía en un estante.

- **Buenos días.** -le dijo con una sonrisa, siendo contestada con una igual.

- **Buenos días, ¿Quieres ir conmigo hoy en el auto?** -le ofreció dejando el libro de lado.

- **Claro.** -contestó. Desayunaron en un cómodo silencio, luego salieron rumbo al departamento de él, pues todavía eran las seis y media de la mañana y ése día las claes empezaban hasta las ocho.

Fueron caminando hacia el departamento de él, platicando de cosas sin importancia alguna, como el clima o eso.

Cuando llegaron, ella se sentó en el sillón de la sala mientras él se bañaba y vestía. Serena observó que en la mesa había una foto de... ella, si así le podía decir a la "otra" Serena. La tomó y sonrió de lado, luego la sacó del marco y tomó otra que traía en su bolso de mano. Ahí salía con un vestido hasta las rodillas, de color azul claro, su cabello en una trenza, con zapatos igualmente azules, el vestido pegado y sin mangas, resaltando muy bien sus bien definidas curvas, ella sonriente y con las manos detrás del cuerpo, de fondo una enrome y hermosa luna llena y pasto en sus pies.

Rompió la foto que antes había y dejó los restos en el bote de la basura. Se volvió a sentar, pensando en qué hacer para que él no se diera cuenta hasta tarde de lo ocurrido con ésa foto. Le restó importancia y ahora pensó en qué decirles a las chicas sobre su falta a la preparatoria, luego recordó que ellas sabían de sus llegadas tarde y suspiró.

Darien no tardó en salir, así que, tomando las llaves del auto, se fueron al estacionamiento.

:-:-:-:-:

A unas cuadras de ahí

:-:-:-:-:

La morena caminaba con tranquilidad hasta la universidad, ése día las clases iniciaban más tarde por lo que no tenía prisa alguna.

*POV Vial*

Mi nombre es Vial, tengo dieciséis años y curso el primer semestre en la Universidad Central de Tokio, estudio Administración de Empresas por las empresas que heredaré de mi padre. Soy huérfana de madre desde que tengo diez años, y he de decir que eso me volvió tan... antipática, antisocial, gruñona, bueno, mil y un defectos que admito que tengo.

Conozco a Serena desde que teníamos... ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? en realidad no lo sé, no me caracterizan por mi buena memoria.

Mi sabor favorito: Vainilla. Color favorito: Negro. Tipo de sangre: A+. Signo: Capricornio. Comida favorita: Me conformo con que sea comida. Comida que más odio: Los malditos rábanos.

Les contaré un secreto: Yo y Akane fuimos las que intercedimos entre mi hermana rubia y su actual novio. ¿Qué? ¿Creían que no sabíamos de su actual noviazgo o qué? Déjenme decirles que yo lo sé todo, y lo sé mejor si se trata de nuestra rubia.

Bueno, regresando al tema, nos dimos cuenta de que a Serena le llamaba demasiado la atención ése tipo, y como buena hermanita menor que soy me encargué de que él cayera en sus redes... bueno, bueno, no hice nada, ¿contentas? simplemente procuré observar y estudiar meticulosamente al sujeto de pruebas, o, en su defecto, a Darien Chiba.

Admito que soy celosa con mis hermanas, pero Serena y yo somos como las mayores para Akane, y para Serena somos muy importantes como ella para nosotras, no nos hemos separado desde que nos conocimos, y espero que siga así para siempre.

Se preguntarán, ¿Qué hace hablando una extra en la historia de amor de otra? Bueno, sólo quiero que me conozcan, a mi y a mis intenciones y condiciones:

Y el tipo la lastima una sola vez, lo castro

Si la hace llorar, juro que lo tomaré de rehén y lo torturaré

Si le alza la voz y Sere no puede hacer nada, lo haré por ella, y no será bonito...

Si llega a ponerle un solo dedo encima, su vida será tan corta como su muerte dolorosa

Hablo del animal Chiba que intenta separar a Serena de mi, primero de novios, luego le pedirá matrimonio, luego vendrán los hijos y... su atención será sólo para él. Pero si la rubia es feliz, yo también lo soy, y no dudo que azulita piense lo mismo.

*Fin POV Vial*

Llegó en cuestión de minutos a la universidad, observó que n había llegado prácticamente nadie y se encogió de hombros. Fue directo al campus y se sentó bajo un árbol, sacó un libro y comenzó a leer.

 _"Playa de arenas blancas..._

 _Aguas cristalinas..._

 _Sol cautivador..._

 _Cócteles deliciosos..._

 _...y Eric Zimmerman._

 _¡Insaciable!_

 _Ésa es la palabra que define perfectamente el apetito que siento por él. Por mi alucinante, guapo, sexy y morboso marido. Todavía no me lo creo. ¡Estoy casada con Eric! ¡Con Iceman!"_

Su lectura se vio interrumpida por una sombra que le tapó la luz del sol, vio hacia arriba y se encontró con un rostro levemente sonrojado, de facciones atractivas pero infantiles, ojos negros y cabello negro en punta. Vestido de forma un tanto extraña, con un pantalón marrón, chaleco negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Se rascaba la nuca, algo avergonzado.

- **Ehh... disculpe, señorita, ¿Me podría decir donde se encuentra el área de investigación?** -habló de forma tímida, muy contrario a ella, que respondió con voz para nada sutil.

- **Por ahí, girando la esquina, justo al lado del área de medicina.** -le señaló un lugar con el dedo.

- **Gra-gracias.** -le contestó y tan rápido como llegó se fue.

Lo observó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. _Qué tipo más extraño._

:-:-:-:-:-:

Serena sacó un libro y comenzó a leer en silencio mientras Darien conducía. Él la observó de reojo.

- **Te vas a marear si lees mientras conduzco.** -le dijo. Serena separó sus ojos del libro por un momento y lo observó con una cja alzada.

- **He hecho misiones suicidas cuando leo mientras conduzco, ¿Y te preocupas porque me mareé? Has eso cuando esté embarazada o mi vida esté en juego, de ahí en fuera no gastes palabras, las puedes necesitar.** -le respondió burlona y regresó su vista al libro, que más bien era una novela.

- **Bien, bien, pero no te enojes.** -le contestó divertido. Llegaron a la universidad y bajaron del auto, él abriéndole la puerta como el caballero que era y ella sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

La fue a dejar directamente a su aula y, con un beso de despedida, se fue a la suya, prometiéndole ir a recogerla. Algunas de sus compañeras la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, dos con el ceño más fruncido que nada y una con una sonrisa entre pícara y confundida.

- **¿Cómo es que no me he enterado de que sales con Chiba, eh?** -le preguntó una chica cuando se sentó, de ojos castaños y cabello negro, de nombre Lina, su primer amiga desde el primer semestre y con la única con quien convivía, las demás la dejaban de lado y murmuraban a sus espaldas, pero, ¿Cómo no? Si eran las dos chicas más bonitas de la carrera.

- **Buenos días a ti también.** -le dijo con burla. Ella rodó los ojos.

- **¿Y cómo se conocieron?** -le volvió a preguntar.

- **Yo bien, ¿y tú?** -volvió a decir. La morena volvió a rodar los ojos.

- **Buenos días, Sere, ¿Cómo estás? Bien, gracias. Ahora sí, ¿Cómo conociste a Chiba?** -le volvió a preguntar emocionada a lo que ella rió suavemente.

- **Nos conocemos desde hace algunos años, él me fastidiaba, yo le respondía, luego nos hicimos amigos y pues ya ves, ahora soy su novia.** -le dijo divertida, a lo que la otra prácticamente chilló de emoción.

- **¡No me lo creo! Los dos chicos más populares de toa la universidad salen juntos y yo soy la primera en enterarse.** -dijo emocionada. Lina Spreasse era hija de un estadounidense y una japonesa, George Spreasse y Kaina Ramiku, originarios de Kioto y New York respectivamente, él era un empresario y ella una ama de casa, ambos muy amables y atentos, y se notaba a leguas que se amaban, no había que buscar mucho.

La chica tenía tendencias de periodista, pero su pasión era el diseño gráfico. Cada gama de colores, cada parte de algo era su sueño, aunque debía admitir que amaba el periodismo.

Iniciaron las clases, repasaron lo antes visto e hicieron ejercicios especiales.

En el descanso, ella se sentó debajo de un árbol, esperando a sus hermanitas, continuando con su lectura de ésa novela erótica que tanto le había gustado.

 _"Deseosa y caliente, suelto el cordón del bañador celeste que lleva puesto. Meto las manos por el interior de la goma y me agacho hasta quedar de rodillas ante él. Una vez le quito el bañador por los pies, levanto la vista y observo su pene._

 _¡Fascinante!_

 _La boca se me hace agua al ver que ya está preparado para mí. Desde mi..."_

Siente que alguien se acerca, pero le resta importancia, muy posiblemente eran sus hermanas.

Oh no.

Darien leyó el título del libro, por suerte ella había tapado la parte que decía "Para Mayores de Edad" justo en la parte de abajo.

- **¿Es una novela?** -le preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

- **Sí, lo compramos apenas ayer en la mañana las chicas y yo, hicimos otra apuesta, quien pierda se viste de conejo en la próxima carrera en las motocicletas.** -le dijo ocultando lo mejor posible el pequeño círculo, esperando que a él no se le ocurriera acercársele para leer, pues estaba en una página que no deberían leer los de mente sensible.

- **¿También sabes manejar motocicleta?** -le preguntó de nuevo.

- **Sí, Haruka nos enseñó algunos trucos y ahora competimos con ellas por diversion.** -le contestó con un sonrojo en el rostro al terminar de leer la escena erótica e imaginando qué se sentiría estar en tales condiciones.

- **¿En serio! ¡Vaya! Creo que ya no me sorprendería verte en alguna de sus carreras.** -le dijo con una sonrisa, notando el sonrojo en su rostro y sus ojos con un brillo extraño, como si estuviera... excitada.

- **Bueno, pues eso espero, ya he salido como su copiloto en algunas, pero le huyo a la prensa, una vez me tomaron foto y supieron que era una chica, pero de ahí en fuera no saben quién soy, y prefiero eso, si mi mamá me ve en ésas carreras le da el patatus pero antes me manda a una correccional.** -dijo estremeciéndose al pensar en su mamá furibunda y luego desmayada. Guardó el libro lo más rápido que pudo y parpadeó varias veces, pues estaba segura que la "escenita" que leyó le había dejado los ojos brillosos y las pupilas dilatadas.

- **Bueno, pues ya espero verte en alguna de ellas.** -le dijo cambiando un poco su expresión al notar el parpadeo de la chica. Observó atentamente cómo guardaba el libro que leía, había un letrerito circular ahí, pero no alcanzó a leer lo que decía.

- **Yo también espero eso, ya extraño los autos.** -le sonrió, intentando disimular su nerviosismo con relativo éxito.

En ése momento llegaron las dos chicas a quiénes esperaba para salvarla de la investigación que seguro haría el moreno.

- **¡Rubia!** -le dijo la morena con sus ya típicos jeans al igual que los de Serena, sólo que con una blusa negra holgada de manga larga. La peliazul traía algo similar a ella, sólo que con una blusa azul de manga corta.

- **Ah... Darien, te presento a Vial y Akane, mis queridas hermanitas.** -le dijo levantándose del lugar, siendo imitada por el moreno.

- **Un gusto, Darien Chiba.** -les dijo extendiéndoles la mano. Ellas aceptaron el gesto de forma amable.

- **Lo mismo, soy Vial.** -le dijo la morena.

- **Yo Akane, un gusto, Darien.** -le dijo amablemente la peliazul.

- **Le estaba contando a Darien sobre nuestra apuesta con la novela, y de una vez les digo que ése trajecito no lo llevaré yo.** -les dijo como una advertencia.

- **A ti te quedan mejor ésos trajes, además, puedo apostar mi motocicleta a que apenas empezaste a leerlo hoy.** -le dijo señalándola la morena.

- **Yo apuesto mi auto a que apenas vas en la página dos.** -le dijo de regreso, a lo que la morena se sonrojó pero puso una expresión de molestia.

- **¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!** -le dijo molesta.

- **Yo apuesto mi herencia a que voy más adelantada que ustedes dos.** -les dijo la peliazul con los brazos cruzados y pose altiva.

- **Sí claro, nos vas a rebasar cuando a penas vas en la página cuatro.** -le dijo ahora Serena.

Darien sólo las observaba la pequeña discusión de las chicas, preguntándose si así sería siempre, con una discusión.

- **¡Pero si la que debe ir en la página cuatro eres tú!** -le dijo Akane a la rubia.

- **Bueno, bueno, estamos de acuerdo en que tú y yo ya vamos adelantadas, la que apenas va en la dos es ella y punto.** -dijo con cara de sabionda y los brazos cruzados mientras asentía.

- **Estoy de acuerdo.** -contestó imitándola. La morena no podía creerlo, ¡Habían empezado a conspirar en su contra!

- **No es justo, yo no les hice nada.** -les dijo con cara de cachorro a medio morir.

- **¿Ah no?** -le dijo Akane con una ceja alzada.

- **No.** -negó repetidas veces con la cabeza como niña pequeña y la voz aguda.

- **Entonces me pregunto quién habrá sido la que puso el pegamento en mi moto, pobre del que lo hizo, no se salvaba de una paliza segura.** -dijo Serena con pose pensativa.

- **Y quién habrá robado mis apuntes de historia en la prepa.** -dijo también Akane.

- **¿Cómo saben que fui yo? ¡No dejé rastro alguno!** -dijo sorprendida y dejando de lado su actuación.

- **Tal voz porque eres la única idiota que se metería con nosotras a sabiendas de que es posible sufrir un accidente o una costilla rota.** -le dijo con una ceja alzada Serena.

* * *

Hey! Pues ya me ven, me quitaron la compu por una semana por... cosas de padres, ya saben ustedes ¬¬ por ésa razón no actualicé y no chequé si había horrores ortográficos. pero les tengo un pequeño reto para comprobar su conocimiento de animes de la infancia:

En la historia metí a dos chicas de dos animes muy conocidos y que nos marcaron (Al menos a mi :P) la infancia, por los meros nombres les di pistas, y con lo de ahorita he de suponer que ya lo saben, pero aún así: El primer comentario que reciba con la respuesta correcta,bueno, los dos primeros comentarios, serán los ganadores de una premio, que será un pequeño one-shot donde salgan l s ganadores (as) con el nombre que más les guste y protagonismo total.

Pero recuerden, la respuesta debe ser correcta, si no, suerte para el próximo reto.

PD: Si le atinan, ¿Les parece si utilizo ésos nombres? Me siento extraña sin ellos...

Besos

Amelia ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon no me pertenece

* * *

Dejando la discusión de lado y regresando al departamento de Serena, ella está sentada en la mesa de la cocina, viendo un folleto de hoteles en la playa, pues tenía un plan estupendo para pasar el 14 de Febrero con Darien.

Había pedido unas vacaciones para ambos en la universidad apenas salieron al descanso, eran tan sólo tres días, pero pensaba disfrutarlos al máximo, y como era una de las mejores estudiantes y Darien nunca fallaba, le dieron el permiso al instante, ademas de que la secretaria le guiñó el ojo, pues eran muy buenas amigas y ella ya no esperaba a escuchar la historia de su relación.

Había un hotel que le había llamado mucho la atención: _Emporio_. ¡Era hermoso! Muy espacioso, habitaciones de lo más limpias, alberca estupenda, vista al mar, comida exquisita, tours, salón, ¡Simplemente fantástico! Y lo mejor de todo: Las camas eran enormes.

Llamó de inmediato al número del hotel, hizo una reservación en la suite y empezó a empacar.

 _Estas vacaciones serán estupendas_ , pensó con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Darien se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala de su departamento, aunque no le estaba prestando demasiada atención al libro, en realidad estaba pensando algunas cosas….

*POV Darien*

¡Qué curiosa es la vida! Lo que sucedió ayer fue… estupendo.

¿Quién iba a decir que mi novia, la chica más torpe, ingenua y berrinchuda pero a la vez tierna y hermosa iba a ser alguien como la chica que me dio de desayunar hoy? Es decir, claro que amo a Serena, a la torpe e ingenua que conozco, pero a la que apenas estoy conociendo… tiene demasiadas cualidades, de eso estoy seguro:

Es bella.

Es inteligente

Es segura

Excelente cocinera

Excelente ama de casa

De verdad estas cualidades no pueden definir a las inners… todas son bellas, sí, pero sólo Amy es inteligente, sólo Lita sabe cocinar bien, sólo Rei es tan segura, sólo Mina presume la belleza. En realidad Serena es como una mezcla de todas las cualidades existentes, ¿qué defecto puede tener? Tal vez sea un poquito gruñona, pero no creo que dure más de dos minutos enojada, eso lo confirmé ayer.

Es simplemente perfecta.

Si así es como mi novia, ¿cómo sería si fuera mi esposa? ¡Viviría yo en la gloria, seguro! Despertar todas las mañanas con el olor de un delicioso café, entrar a la cocina y ver semejante belleza de espaldas preparándome el desayuno, llegar del trabajo y ser recibido con un beso, cenar delicioso, platicar un rato, ayudarla a lavar los trastes sucios, ir a la cama y…

Sacudo mi cabeza, ¿No estaba yo pensando en el matrimonio perfecto y no en… eso? B-bueno, es natural que sólo piense en eso después de aquello, pero, ¿Quién no lo haría, con una novia como la mía? Además, eso es el matrimonio perfecto, un poco de intimidad, bueno, mucha intimidad, tal vez algunos hijos y…

Suspiro.

Ésa es una de las cosas que no me gustan de tener un futuro definido: No puedo decidir.

Es decir, sí amo a Rini, ¡Por supuesto que quiero que llegue al mundo! Pero, ¿no puedo tener más hijos? A mí me gustaría un niño al menos, para que cuando llegue mi hora y ya no podamos estar ni yo ni Serena para ver por la pequeña dama, quiero que haya un hombre fuerte que le pueda ahuyentar a los novios en mi lugar. También quiero mi matrimonio perfecto, aunque sea sólo unos años, con un lindo niño en brazos que me diga papá, que juegue, que se caiga, que aprenda cosas de la vida de la forma más normal posible, que tenga amigos, que sea tan feliz como yo no pude…

Un matrimonio normal.

Esperar a un bebé no en un palacio, sino en una casa, con un gran patio para que juegue, poder pintar un cuarto y acomodarlo, buscar ropa para él o ella, discutir posibles nombres, pensar qué sexo será, no tener más responsabilidades mas que las del trabajo, la casa y el bebé.

Suspiro.

Eso, por más que lo desee, no podrá ser. Mi futuro y el de Serena ya están escritos, nos casaremos, tendremos una niña tierna pero malcriada, gobernaremos todo Tokio, veremos por gente que es ajena a nosotros, no podremos pasear con ropas normales, no podremos salir de un palacio de cristal a menos que sea por negocios, no podremos jugar con nuestra niña como padres normales…

No seremos normales.

Estoy seguro de que a Serena tampoco le agrada mucho la idea, lo siento en el pecho, y se nota por su carácter, no creo que le guste ir con el viento, sino en su contra, hacer su camino, vivir como ella quiere vivir. Es tan impredecible como el agua, y eso me encanta.

Yo tampoco soy muy estable que digamos, tal vez sea reservado, ¡Pero esperen a que agarre confianza! Ayer le di a Serena por donde…

¡Deja de pensar esas cosas, Darien! No son pensamientos de caballeros….

Aunque ayer no le di la impresión a Serena de ser precisamente un pan de Dios, más bien me suplicaba con la mirada, pero no por que me detuviera…

¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo hoy?! ¡Está bien que no tenga los pensamientos más puros del mundo, pero vamos!

Siguiendo, no soy muy tímido como las chicas creen, tal vez sea bien portadito con las chicas, ¡Pero son adolescentes! No puedo hablar libremente con ellas por dos simples razones:

Lo que les puedo decir no les interesa.

Lo que me pueden decir no me interesa.

Así es todo eso.

Pero hablando de chicas, yo creo que con las que me tocó salir fueron las peores:

Lloraban por todo.

Eran demasiado celosas.

Se me encimaban mucho.

Me presumían como trofeo.

Me sacaban el dinero como si fuera banco sin personal.

Caprichosas.

Se creían pavo real: contoneaban el trasero cual cotorra sobre alfombra.

Algunas intentaban violarme, al menos no me dejé y llegué inocente en ése sentido con Serena.

Me obligaban a acompañarlas a las compras, ¡Y yo pagaba!

Si las cortaba sacaban excusas baratas tipo:

¡Estoy embarazada, y el bebé es tuyo!

¡¿Tienes otra, verdad?!

¡¿Es que no soy lo suficiente para ti?! ¡Hice de todo para complacerte, te di mi cuerpo! ¡¿Y así me lo pagas?!

¡Te amo desde que te vi! (¿Y eso a mí qué?)

¡¿Jamás me quisiste?! ¡Sólo me utilizaste, maldito! ¡Conmigo saciaste tu apetito sexual, y luego vas y me tiras como papel usado! (Jamás te quise y ni siquiera te di un beso)

O cosas por el estilo, ¡Ni qué decir de Rei! Era como las otras, sólo que a ella no la tuve que cortar, Serena me salvó de eso, y gracias al cielo no la besé, me habría sentido extraño al besar a una de las amigas de una chica que se me hacía curiosa…

Admito que desde que conocí a Serena me llamó mucho la atención, y tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero a veces su falda escolar se alzaba y ¡Qué vista, Dios mío! Siempre pensé que para ser sólo una adolescente tenía un cuerpo estupendo, su faldita dejaba ver unas piernas largas y deliciosamente cremosas, cuando pasaban los coches y yo tenía el placer de estar cerca para ver cómo la falda se alzaba y podía ver un trasero que sería la perdición de cualquiera, ¡Y ésa cintura! Estrecha, bien delineada y cuando se volteaba se veía un vientre plano al alzarse un poco la blusa.

Cuando chocábamos en la calle la hacía enojar por… ¿por qué? Ah, sí, porque su rostro se sonrojaba, sus preciosos ojos se entrecerraban y su boca hacía una mueca graciosa. A veces se veía cómo apretaba su maletín con fuerza, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, pues llegué a ver un poco deformada la correa del mismo.

Desde que conocí a Serena me encantó todo de ella, pero seguía siendo un adolescente aunque no lo pareciera, así que eran simples formas de molestarla para que me hiciera caso, como todo mocoso que no sabe nada de la vida.

Ahora que tengo una mejor versión de mi princesa de la luna creo que puedo ser yo mismo con ella, se nota desde un principio que es comprensiva, amable y muchas cosas más, y ayer me dio mimos y cariños…

Así es, amigos, no todo ayer fue sexo salvaje en una cama, sino que también fue un aire de amor y rosas.

Justo cuando terminamos la ¿cuarta? ¿Quinta ronda? Fue cuando acostó mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, me dio un beso suave y me acarició la cabeza con cariño…

*Flash Back*

 _Respiraban agitados, ella tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien, escuchando su agitado corazón y sintiendo el acelerado movimiento de su pecho al intentar controlar su respiración._

 _Cuando lo lograron, se quedaron quietos un rato, disfrutando del momento. Serena se levantó y él lo miró con extrañeza, preguntándole con la mirada. Ella le sonrió con cariño y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos al tiempo que se acomodaba detrás de él. Colocó su cabeza sobre sus piernas y le dio un suave beso en los labios, comenzando a acariciarle el pelo con cariño._

 _Darien cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar las suaves caricias de las delicadas manos de su novia. Se acomodó de modo que su mejilla estaba contra los muslos de ella, respirando con agrado el dulce aroma de la chica._

 _Suspiró con tranquilidad y volteó la mirada hacia arriba, procurando que la chica no lo notara, y se encargó de detallar su plano abdomen, su ombligo, su cintura, sus senos…_

 _Le importó poco si ella lo descubría observándola de forma tan "detallada"._

 _Disfrutó con gozo las caricias tan tiernas en su cabeza, olvidando todo y centrándose en las lindas sensaciones provocadas por la rubia._

*Fin Flash Back*

Después de eso nos pusimos las pilas para practicar a cómo hacer a Rini, quien sabe, capaz y para entonces necesitemos experiencia para no fallar…

De cualquier modo, terminamos casi a media noche, no supe de mí hasta que me despertó Serena con el desayuno.

Hoy dijo que sabe andar en motocicleta y ha ido a las carreras de autos con Haruka… voy a investigar por internet al acompañante del corredor de carreras Tenou.

*Fin POV Darien*

Se levantó del sillón y cerró el libro, lo dejó en la mesa y se acercó a su ordenador portátil **(Laptoooop)** para buscar en internet.

 _Carreras de Haruka Tenou_

Buscó y buscó, encontró una página que decía: _Haruka Tenou consigue acompañante de carreras tan temerario como él…_ rió un poco al saber que seguían confundiendo a Haruka.

Aparecían unas fotos en donde se veía al corredor de autos en plena carrera, al lado derecho del auto había una mano enguantada con cuero que mostraba el dedo pulgar y se veía un casco totalmente negro.

Otra donde la misma mano enguantada mostraba el dedo de en medio a la cámara, lo cual le hizo gracia. La otra mostraba a la persona con la cabeza fuera del auto, por la ventana y haciendo la seña de amor y paz con la mano. El casco cubría la cabeza de la persona, por tanto no se veía nada, ni siquiera su casco estaba tan oscuro como ése, se preguntó si podría verse por dentro.

En la última fotografía se mostraba a Haruka sonriendo con un trofeo de primer lugar mientras su auto se alejaba, incluso había un video donde se veía la carrera completa.

Dio click en el video.

*Video*

Haruka baja del auto, se quita el casco y sonríe a la cámara, mientras recibe un trofeo de primer lugar.

Se ve cómo la "Persona misteriosa" se cambia de asiento y toca la espalda baja de Haruka, ésta voltea y ve la mano extendida, como esperando algo.

Haruka ríe mientras niega con la cabeza y saca las llaves de un bolsillo, se las entrega y la persona cierra la ventana oscura, luego el motor se enciende con un rugido que asustó a más de un camarógrafo y el auto sale disparado al lado contrario de ellos. Haruka niega divertida mientras se despide con la mano del conductor.

*Fin Video*

Enarcó una ceja, ésas cosas no las haría una chica... bueno, al menos no una chica normal...

Observó otro link que había en la parte de abajo y dio click, ahí decía: _Se descubre que el acompañante de Haruka Tenou no es "él" sino "ella", ¡Miren nada más que preciosuras se carga por el frente y por atrás!_

Definitivamente eso había sido escrito por un hombre... que pronto pasaría a fantasma si se lo encontraba.

A final de cuentas, Serena le había dicho la verdad, pues se veía a una chica cerrando la puerta del auto de Haruka, ¡Y qué chica!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminó de empacar y suspiró con agrado mientras llamaba por teléfono a sus hermanas.

* * *

LO SIENTO! Es lo único que se me ocurre decir para compensar mi falta de actualizaciones, ¡Pero tengo más proyectos aquí en FF! Y lamento informarles a las ganadoras de mi reto que no podré hacer el intento fallido de premio, ¿por qué? Por falta de todo! No ideas, No tiempo, No historias, No fanfction que colabore...

Discúlpenmeeee!

Pero las ganadoras son:

TsukihimePrincess y ChibiChibi-sd , ¡Qué inteligentes, preciosas! ¿Les gustaría que utilizara los nombres reales de estos personajes y que ellas también tengan su historia de amor, o nos centramos en la pareja hormonal?

Yadia567 : Ya no me porto mal... bueno, no taaan mal XD. Que no te suenen, abajo te los digo ;) Gracias por dejar tu comentario, Yadia preciosa :)

Maryels: Estás en lo correcto, cariño mío XD, y abajo te digo los nombres preciosa. No me van a volver a quitar mi compu porque ya no me porto TAN mal, y si me porto mal nadie se entera, ¿por qué? XQ ZOI UN NINYA xdxdxdxd están cortitos por falta de presupuesto... no, la verdad no...

Serenity usagi: POR UNA, sino ganabas ;) XD me encanta ver reviews nuevos, ¡Me motivan! Sigue comentando, porque cuando hay muchos reviews hay mucho para escribir ;)

Sere: ¡Ay, preciosa! Me encanta leer tus RW, son unos de mis favoritos y son los que me animan a seguir, porque sé que puedo contar siempre con tu comentario, te adoro!

Guest: No las abandono, preciosa princesa mía, tú eres uno de mis motivos para seguir escribiendo, ¡Sigue dejando tus comentarios! Yo también las extrañaba, mis lectoras fieles.

Luna de abril: Estamos de acuerdo, voy a meter alguna escena así pero hasta dentro de dos o tres capítulos, ¡No me hagas hacer spoiler! XD

chapis lunar: Yo tampoco me espero, no esperas más la actualización, que ya llegó! Sigue dejando RW!

Michel moon: Primero las escenas bochornosas, luego la picosita acción ;D

Mis queridas ganadoras se preguntarán ¿Por qué a mi no me dejó respuesta? Fácil: Ustedes son mis lindas ganadoras, y de verdad las adoro, por tanto les di la opción de elegir.

Perdonen todas por haberme tardado en actualizar, pero les contaré algo:

Fallecieron dos tíos míos, de verdad los apreciaba, y tuve que irme de la ciudad por un tiempo, así que espero perdonen mi falta de palabras en los capítulos y mis retardos al actualizar.

Pregunta: ¿A alguna de ustedes le gusta el reggaetón? Lo pregunto porque tal vez en algún capítulo haya alguna referencia ofensiva, sólo para evitarme conflictos.

Vial: Videl Satán, Dragon Ball Z

Akane: Akane Tendo, Ranma 1/2

Spoiler de dentro de algunos meses o el próximo año: Subiré una historia también de Sailor Moon, donde la música (Mi pasión) es la base de todo. Estará completa, pero la subiré por partes.

Recuerden: Actualizo cada 10 reviews, no menos, si llegan rápido actualizo rápido, si no llegan no actualizo, ¿de acuerdo?

Besos

Amelia ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon no me pertenece

Simbología:

 **(Notas de autora)**

"Énfasis"

 _Pensamientos_

 _ ***Flash Back***_

*POV* (Point of Vist) (Punto de vista)

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de lugar

::::::::::: Cambio de tiempo

 **OOOO_OOOO_OOOO Advierte de capítulos calientes...**

* * *

En el Templo Hikawa

Las inners estaban alrededor de una mesa en el templo de Rei, hablando de sus cosas.

- **Chicas, ¿No se les hace raro que Serena haya faltado a la preparatoria hoy?** -preguntó Mina, consternada.

- **Ya saben que la tonta de Serena siempre llega tarde y tal vez esta vez la directora fue estricta y no la dejó entrar por floja.** -respondió Rei zampándose un pedazo de pastel que Lita había hecho.

- **Rei tiene razón, Mina, y no sé por qué preguntas por ella si así estamos bien, ya era hora de descansar un poco de sus cosas...** -suspiró Lita. Ella quería a su amiga, no mucho, pero le tenía un cierto... aprecio, aunque había veces en las que de verdad se preguntaba cómo es que había caído con ella.

- **Chicas, creo que no deben preocuparse, Serena me dijo que iría a un viaje con sus padres desde ayer, por eso no estuvo en casa, ¿O ya no lo recuerdan?** -se metió Luna en la conversación.

- **Pero nos dijo que vio cuando Darien besó a ésa otra rubia y que incluso lo cortó, nos llamó apenas hoy en la mañana llorando durante las clases.** -dijo Amy bebiendo su té de lo más tranquila.

- **Pero para entonces tal vez ya hayan llegado a allá, Serena comentó que iban a las montañas y que de camino no había señal, además, salió ayer en la mañana y fue a un montón de lugares con su familia para comprar lo que les faltaba, y de camino a alguna tienda pudo haber visto a Darien y todo eso.** -respondió Luna. Las demás asintieron- **Aunque me sigue sin caber en la cabeza cómo es que sucedió todo esto, el príncipe de la tierra y la princesa de la Luna se han amado por siglos, no entiendo cómo es que Darien pudo haberle sido infiel a Serena, y lo que me extraña es que no hayan venido las sailors exteriores para informarme de algún cambio en el futuro, tal vez ni siquiera nazca Rini...** -dijo preocupada la gata.

- **Tal vez no es de importancia y Serena nunca estuvo destinada a estar con Darien.** -comentó Amy de nuevo.

- **Yo también creo eso, no sé que le pudo haber visto Darien a una chica tan tonta e ingenua como ella, ¡No sabe ni cocinar! Debemos admitir que cualquiera de nosotras sería mejor candidata para ser la esposa de Darien en vez de ella.** -las chicas pusieron toda su atención en Rei.

- **Es cierto, Serena no sabe hacer prácticamente nada de utilidad, ni siquiera es buena en la escuela y no sabe qué es lo que quiere estudiar...** -le dio la razón Lita.

- **Conociendo a Serena es capaz de elegir ser ama de casa cuando no sabe ni lavar los platos jajaja** -rio Mina y las demás la siguieron. Era verdaderamente gracioso ver como la rubia no sabía hacer prácticamente nada bien, odiaba con ganas la escuela y pensaba ser ama de casa sin saber cocinar, esperando ser mantenida por su pobre esposo que no la soportaba, ella siendo ingenua e inocente sin saber nada de nada por haber crecido como niña mimada durante toda su vida, cuando ellas tuvieron que pasar miles de cosas y una que otra desgracia para llegar a ser lo que son.

Ella era la niña perfecta.

A ojos de un ciego.

El pensamiento las hizo reír aun más fuerte, incluyendo a Luna y Artemis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya hechas sus maletas y la reservación y habiendo invitado a sus hermanas al hotel, tomó su teléfono y apretó el botón de marcado rápido.

- ** _¿Serena?_** -habló la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- **Te voy a pedir un favor rápido.** -le dijo con voz traviesa.

- _ **¿Qué necesitas, cariño?**_ -le preguntó, dejando de lado su libro.

- **¿Podrías comenzar a empacar ropa para tres días y algunos trajes de baño? Nos vemos en el estacionamiento de mi edificio en dos horas.** -y colgó.

Se bañó y arregló, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de tirantes con unos tenis blancos, el cabello en una cebolla y un lindo collar de oro blanco que le regaló su padre el día en que se mudó a su departamento. Tomó las llaves de su preciosa camioneta color vino y salió con todo y maletas al estacionamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei despidió a sus amigas desde la entrada del templo, luego se puso a barrer.

 _Es una suerte que Darien le sea infiel a Serena, ¡Y aún mejor si cortaron! Así tal vez pueda empezar una nueva relación con él, y quien sabe, tal vez será la unión de la tierra y marte la que haga historia, siempre y cuando no me toque llevar a Rini en el vientre, ¡Sería horroroso!_ pensaba la chica.

 _Es más: no quiero quedar embarazada nunca, un hijo es demasiada responsabilidad, ¡Y demasiados problemas! no quiero tener hijos nunca con nadie, ni siquiera con Darien, sería espantoso tener que cargar con algo así, y si llego a quedar embarazada no dudaré en abortarlo,_ se decidió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*POV Serena*

¡Genial! Al fin unas vacaciones de las inners y de la escuela, mi preciosa camioneta, Darien, mis hermanas y yo vamos a disfrutar al máximo nuestras vacaciones.

Estoy consciente de que se preguntarán, ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia las sailor internas, si son mis amigas? la respuesta es sencilla: No son mis amigas. Sé de antemano que ellas no me quieren, bueno, a la otra Serena, la consideran demasiado defectuosa, no me han mostrado verdadero apoyo, ¿qué no una verdadera amiga te ayuda a pulir tus defectos y resaltar tus cualidades? Yo hago eso con mis amigas, ellas hacen eso conmigo. Tal vez piensen que no he de tener muchas amigas, pero se equivocan, casi todas las de la universidad son amigas mías, y les he mostrado las peores de mis cara, pero aún así me ayudaron a cambiar mis defectos por cualidades, eso desde la secundaria, todas ellas me apreciaban, ¡Incluso Molly!

Pero con ellas es distinto: Creen que las malas actitudes de una persona es parte de su esencia, que las groserías e insultos son divertidos si no van hacia ellas, que si alguien se cae hay que reírse y luego ayudarlo.

Ésa es SU mentalidad, no mía.

Por eso, no tengo la obligación de convivir con ellas si no me siento cómoda o, en su defecto, si no me quieren.

Puedo asegurar con toda seguridad y franqueza que si conocieran a la verdadera yo se disculparían, y ahora tendría un nuevo grupo de fans que me buscaran a cada rato y me presumieran como trofeo. Son lo suficientemente convenencieras e hipócritas como para hacerlo.

Sí, sí, sé que no debería pensar así de ninguna persona, todas se merecen respeto, ¡Pero mis pensamientos y un saco de boxeo son en lo único en lo que me puedo desquitar el enojo! Cada insulto, cada palabra, cada tontería no la cobro con un golpe por mero control mío, ¡Pero ganas de noquearlas no me faltan! Así que como mínimo puedo golpear algo en desahogo.

Cambiando de tema, estoy pensando seriamente en llamarle a Darien y decirle que venga media hora antes, pero tal vez no ha terminado de empacar o que sé yo.

¡Uy! Mejor le pido a Haruka que vaya con nosotros y de paso se lleve mi motocicleta, tengo ganas de una buena dosis de adrenalina, y a donde vamos hay un espacio en el que puedo divertirme un rato, tal vez hasta le diga a Ruka (como me gusta decirle) que de paso me raiga una extra y que ella traiga la suya, ¡Una buena carrera entre mis hermanas, Darien, Ruka y yo me vendrían estupendo!

Ah... vida como la mía no hay otra.

*Fin POV Serena*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruka recibe un mensaje de su cabeza de bombón, sonríe y guarda el teléfono.

- **¡Michiru, empaca tus cosas y las de Hotaru, nos vamos a la playa!** -le gritó a la de cabellos aguamarina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó al estacionamiento a las dos horas exactas, con maletas y todo, ya se hacía a una idea de lo que ella tenía planeado, pero aún tenía muchas dudas al respecto, ¿Y la universidad? ¿Qué pasará con los estudios? ¿Y si se atrasa ella?

Sacudió la cabeza. _Ella sabe por qué lo hace._

Vio salir del estacionamiento una camioneta 4x4 sin remolque, espaciosa, de un brillante y lujoso color vino. Quien la manejaba era nada más y nada menos que Serena.

Ella bajó, lo saludó y le entregó las llaves, él la miró sin comprender.

- **Tú manejas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna observaba la ciudad desde el tejado del templo, con la preciosa luna menguante y un montón de estrellas a su alrededor.

A su lado, Artemis la mira de reojo, notando cierta preocupación en su mirada.

- **¿Qué sucede?** -se decidió a preguntarle a Luna.

- **No es nada, sólo que no creo que una infidelidad haya estado en la historia del príncipe y la princesa, además no sé cómo esté Serena, irse de vacaciones estando deprimida no es muy bueno, no se la pasará bien, y con los constantes fastidios de Sammy pues...** -de verdad estaba preocupada, pero no sólo por eso, sino también por el futuro de la tierra, ¿Qué iba a pasar con Diamante y los otros? ¿Y si llegaba un nuevo enemigo? ¿Y si le sucedía algo al cristal de Plata? Pues el amor fue el que hizo que éste regresara, y un corazón roto no es nada bueno.

- **Yo también estoy preocupado, pero por las exteriores, Setsuna no ha venido a avisarnos de algún cambio en el futuro...**

:::::::::::::::::

Setsuna estaba en el parque tomando té tranquilamente con Serena y Darien, el último sosteniendo a una niña de apenas dos meses de edad.

De repente, Setsuna estornuda.

- **¿Quién estará hablando de ti?** -le preguntó divertida la rubia mientras observaba a su hijo jugar.

- **No lo sé, pero no importa mucho, ¿Qué decías, Darien?** -le preguntó limpiándose la nariz muy discretamente.

:::::::::::::::::

Luna lo observó detenidamente y luego asintió, dándole la razón.

Se quedaron un rato viendo las estrellas, Luna pensando en las sailors exteriores y Artemis pensando en Diana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas estaban en la autopista, no había tráfico y Darien conducía rápido.

Serena vio por el retrovisor a una camioneta con remolque, linda Toyota, plateada, y quien la conducía no era nada más ni nada menos que Akane. Rio por lo bajo y Darien la observó de reojo.

-¿ **Qué sucede?** -le preguntó con los ojos en la autopista.

- **Tal vez no manejas tan rápido, Akane ya nos dio alcance y me da la impresión de que Videl viene con ella.** -le dijo viendo hacia atrás. Efectivamente la morena venía con ella, sólo que en el remolque y de lo más aburrida- **¿Te enojarías conmigo por una estupidez?** -le preguntó viendo por la ventana y calculando las distancias si Akane se ponía al lado de ellos, caería en perfecto estado en el remolque con Videl, ¡No por nada era una súper heroína con habilidad y fuerza sobrehumana!

- **Claro que no, ¿Por que lo dices?** -le preguntó, extrañado. Serena le sonrió, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y marcó por su comunicador en la muñeca.

- ** _Aquí Videl, ¿Qué sucede?_** -habló una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, la misma que los interrumpió el día anterior.

- **Dile a Akane que se ponga al lado de nosotros, te voy a hacer compañía.** -le dijo con una sonrisa y quitando el seguro de la puerta. Darien se extrañó aún más.

- _ **¡Entendido!**_ -y colgó. Rápidamente la otra camioneta se posicionó al lado de su puerta a unos cuantos metros. Serena abrió su puerta y a Darien casi le da un infarto al ver que salía de la camioneta, se sostenía de la parte de arriba y cerraba la puerta. Luego saltó hacia el remolque de la otra camioneta y calló de pie y sin ni un solo rasguño.

Darien inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces para calmarse, ¡Se había puesto nervioso! Al parecer a eso se refería con una estupidez. Siguió conduciendo, observando como la otra camioneta lo rebasaba y desde el remolque su novia lo saludaba divertida junto a su cuñada, ambas de pie.

Entrecerró los ojos y la miró mal, como reprochándole el susto que le hizo pasar.

Ella ensanchó sus sonrisa y le enseñó la lengua mientras guiñaba el ojo y reía divertida. A él se le fue el enojo y el susto, negó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei se preparaba para dormir, había quedado con las chicas de hacer una pijamada a lo grande aprovechando que no había nadie para acabarse las cosas o retrasar la fiesta por la impuntualidad de "alguien".

Fueron llegando de poco en poco, primero Lita, luego Amy y al final Mina. Las chicas se acomodaron alrededor de una mesa y comenzaron el festejo...

Lamentablemente, algunas de ellas no tenían la cabeza en su lugar después de un rato (Mina y Rei), pues la fiesta les estaba dando una gran cantdad de adrenalina, Amy y Lita sólo les seguían la corriente, así que estaban igual o peor que ellas.

De repente, a Rei se le vino a la cabeza un pensamiento.

- **¡Chicas! ¿Qué les parece si tomo una de las botellas de sake de mi abuelo? ¡Nos vamos a divertir todavía más!** -propuso. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo...

Una Hora después:

Se encontraban con las mejillas rojas de tanto beber, no pensaban con claridad, ¡Ni siquiera Amy! así que sólo se dejaban llevar. En dado momento, todas sacaron a la luz sus más oscuros secretos con el juego de la botella... de sake.

- **Yo una vez casi... casi... caaaa ¡Hip! beso a una chica...** -dijo Amy.

La botella señaló a Mina.

- **Yoooo uh... una... una voz vi a unos peroooos... cog... cogu... cag... ¡coger! y sentí envidia... hasta los perros ya perdieron la virginidad.** -les dice la rubia lamentándose.

La botella apunta a Rei.

- **En el poco timepo... ¡Tinemop! que salí con Darien... nunca meeee dio un mísero beso ni en la megilla...** -comenzó a llorar la morena.

- **Nu te priiiocupesh que tendrás otro que te haga caso.** -la animó Lita.

- **¡Pero si la tonta de Serena fue quien me lo quitó!** -como por arte de magia se le fue la borrachera... a medias, claro está- **Es una desgraciada roba novios, ¡Yo tanto que hice por ella! Siempre estuve con ella y a cada momento le repetí lo bella e inteligente que era, ¡Y así me lo paga! ¡Quitándome al chico más guapo de todo Japón! Él era mío, ¡Mío!** -lloró. Las otras tres la consolaron, sabiendo que tenía razón.

- **Pero todavía tienes una oportunidad, Darien le fue infiel a Serena, ¡Es muy probable que ahora sí te haga caso!** -la animó Amy. A Rei se le iluminó la mirada.

-¡ **Es cierto! Soy mucho más bonita e inteligente que Serena, ¡Se volverá a enamorar de mí!** -festejó. Todas la animaron con verdadera alegría, pues su amiga recibiría lo que Serena jamás mereció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron al hotel en poco tiempo, bajaron de las camionetas con todo y maletas, se las dieron al Botones y se fueron a registrar. La recepcionista tenía los ojos bien fijos en Darien, quien no tardó en ponerse nervioso, no molestándose ni un poco en ocultarlo. Serena comenzó a molestarse, pero no lo demostró ni un poco.

Terminado todo el trámite, la recepcionista les dio el número de las tres habitaciones que se ocuparían y las llaves, dándole un papel al moreno y guiñándole un ojo con coquetería. Darien sudó frío.

La chica no era fea, claro que no, tenía linda cara, cabello castaño y demasiado voluptuosa, pero, lamentablemente para ella, él ya tenía novia y era mucho más bonita que ella.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación, Darien nervioso a más no poder y las chicas con ganas infinitas de reírse de él, pero por educación no lo hicieron, no querían ponerlo más nervioso todavía. Nada más cruzó el marco de la puerta y la misma fue cerrada, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones para dirigirse directamente a la cama y tirarse (literalmente) ahí para poder descansar del mal rato que pasó, con ésa mirada tan... tan... insinuante.

La rubia lo observó con ganas de reírse, su cara de total pánico era tan cómica que fácilmente pudo haberle tomado una fotografía y haberla subido a Facebook, pero no lo hizo, era su novio y debía respetarlo así como él a ella, y si no lo hacía ya vería una de sus peores caras.

En sí ése viaje lo tenía planeado desde hacia un mes, pero con una cosa y otra pues... terminó llevándose a sus hermanas y a Darien.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y un viento helado pasó por su nuca.

 _Maldición..._ pensó.

Darien, que estaba intentando recuperarse, se puso alerta.

- **Serena, hay algo aquí.** -le habló con seriedad. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Tomó a Darien de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

- **Ya sé qué es, pero debemos avisarles a las otras, esta cosa viene precisamente por ti.** -le susurró. Darien sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo... no sabía bien qué era, pero si venía por él tenía que ver con una venganza o una chica.

 _Pensándolo bien, creo que prefiero la venganza_ , pensó él.

Salieron del cuarto y tocaron a la habitación contigua aun sin soltarse la mano, justo cuando iban a tocar por segunda vez la perta se abrió.

- **¿Lo sentiste?** -le habló con seriedad la morena. Ella asintió y pasó a la habitación.

- **Al parecer viene por Darien, pero no creí que hubiera uno en el hotel.** -habló ahora Akane, sentada en la cama de la morena.

Él parpadeó repetidas veces, ¿Ellas tenían algo que ver con sentir cosas paranormales?

- **Darien, creo que no lo sabes todo de nosotras. Akane y Videl tienen algunos dones especiales al igual que yo.** -le explicó ella al ver su cara de confusión. El moreno sólo asintió, no entendió, pero asintió para no verse mal.

- **No son mucho "dones", son más bien sentidos extraños que mi mamá nos enseñó a perfeccionar.** -dijo Akane corrigiéndola.

- **Bueno, sea lo que sea, sentimos algo en el hotel, y ésa cosa te busca más precisamente a ti.** -le dijo Serena rodando los ojos. Seguían sin soltarse de la mano, ella sabía que soltarse sería la perdición de su novio.

 **-Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué es lo que viene por mí?** -preguntó para poder recortar un poco el tema.

Las tres se miraron entre sí y luego a él.

- **Un súcubo.** -respondieron al unísono.

* * *

Gracias por leeeerrrr!

Hoy no respondo RW por miedo a poner algo erróneo :P

Ya me ven por aquí XD perdonen la tardanza, pero no recibí los 10 reviews a tiempo, es más, ni llegaron ni los 10, y ya vieron que no aguanté la tentación de una nueva historia, pero no se preocupen que ya tengo todo.

Besos

Amelia ;3


	8. OO--OO--OO

Sailor Moon no me pertenece

Simbología:

 **(Notas de autora)**

"Énfasis"

 _Pensamientos_

 _ ***Flash Back***_

*POV* (Point of Vist) (Punto de vista)

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de lugar

::::::::::: Cambio de tiempo

 **OOOO_OOOO_OOOO Advierte de capítulos calientes...**

* * *

 _ **OOOO_OOOO_OOOO**_ **  
**

* * *

 **-** **¿Un súcubo?**

 **-Un demonio** -respondió Serena. Darien se quedó con una cara que hacía mil preguntas- **Siéntate, te voy a explicar.**

Él obedeció.

 **-Los súcubos son demonios sexuales que atacan a los hombres al igual que los íncubos, su masculino, que abusan de las mujeres. Normalmente buscan a los hombres jóvenes para robar su semilla y y poder mantenerse con vida, hay una leyenda sobre su inicio, pero no tiene importancia.**

 **Es decir: Súcubos e íncubos violan hombres y mujeres para sobrevivir, son capaces de provocar no sólo el placer sexual sino también el dolor del mismo. Se presentan comúnmente en los sueños, es lo que se conoce como "sueños húmedos" en los pre adolescentes y adolescentes en desarrollo.**

 **Si un súcubo se aferra a un hombre joven (Y de preferencia apuesto) no lo soltará hasta acabar con su vida a través de sueños o la mismísima realidad. Si es el caso de una chica, el súcubo pasará a ser un íncubo para violarla con el mismo salvajismo y odio que un súcubo.**

 **Estos demonios poseen siempre el aspecto de una mujer de belleza extraordinaria, piel perfecta y cabello oscuro o rojizo. Se esconden tras esta atractiva fachada para conseguir atraer y tentar a los mortales que se cruzan en su camino. Su única misión es atraer primero para atormentar después.**

 **Sus movimientos son ágiles y precisos. Su forma de caminar es muy seductora y cuentan con una gran presencia y carisma. Ese tipo de carisma que fascina y casi deja hipnotizado a su interlocutor, aunque un espectador avispado podría saber que se trata de un demonio por ese destello en su mirada de oscuro y enfermizo deseo.**

 **-Por eso debemos cuidarte...** -habló con burla Videl. Akane le dio un codazo y ella la miró feo mientras se sobaba.

Serena siguió hablando sin poder evitar rodar los ojos.

 **Algo que divierte mucho a estos demonios súcubos es atacar a hombres virtuosos o que han hecho voto de castidad. Les encanta atormentarlos al despertar del sueño con recuerdos de orgías y perversiones que los hacen sentir muy avergonzados.**

 **Aunque no es habitual, en ciertas ocasiones los súcubos muestran su verdadero aspecto mientras mantienen relaciones con sus víctimas.**

Terminó su relato para nada corto, observando como la morena bostezaba sólo para fastidiarla.

Darien procesó la información de golpe, ¡¿Un maldito demonio lo buscaba para violarlo?! ¡Hubiese preferido mil veces la venganza!

- **Sólo hay una solución a tu problemita, y es...** -Akane le tapó la boca a Videl y le hizo un "shhh"

- **Eso se lo dice ella, no tú ni yo.** -le dijo. Luego la sacó de su propia habitación mientras refunfuñaba como niña pequeña.

Darien la miró con expresión de duda, ella le apretó la mano un poco, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y miró a otro lado.

- **Hay medidas para evitar que te ataque tanto en sueños como en la vida real, una de ellas es no dormir o drogarnos con café cargado hasta lograr deshacernos de eso, pero perderíamos mucha energía vital, y eso lo aprovecharía para absorberla toda. La otra es menos riesgosa pero más vergonzosa...** -le dijo sin dejar de mirar a otro lado con un sonrojo evidente en toda su linda cara.

- **¿Cuál es?** -la animó a hablar.

- **Tener sexo como si no hubiera un mañana durante todo el día y la noche.** -respondió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La morena y la peliazul caminaban por los pasillos del hotel en vista de que a una de ellas le habían robado su habitación y la otra ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

- **¿Crees que ésas cosas sean como las últimas o un poco más... difíciles?** -preguntó Akane.

- **Lo dudo mucho, si está en un hotel probablemente no ha comido en varias semanas y está débil, y ni hablar del súcubo, si Darien apenas lo sintió quiere decir que está al borde de la muerte, pero no por eso hay que mantener la guardia baja, fácilmente podrían violarlos a los dos.** -respondió con seriedad.

- **¿Por qué Serena no le dijo que también hay un íncubo detrás de ella?** -se preocupó.

- **Tiene sus razones, una de ellas es para no preocupar a su noviecito, por lo que he notado es muy precavido en lo que hace, pero tiene su lado malo.** -le respondió Videl con na sonrisa de lado.

- **Es cierto, Serena también lo es, pero prefiere ver la vida como un divertido juego en el que nadie gana, un juego de azar, en el que no sabe qué le saldrá, un futuro incierto, sucesos desconocidos, algo que no tenga secuencia ni razón...** -habló un poco nostálgica y enigmática.

- **Siempre le gustó ver la vida del lado positivo de las cosas, y si algo no tiene algo positivo era mejor dárselo. Su vida no es sólo un juego, es también responsabilidades que no son para alguien de su edad, responsabilidades que no le corresponden. Incluso nosotras somos una responsabilidad que no es suya pero que aceptó con total agrado desde que nuestras madres fallecieron...** -dio un leve suspiro al recordar el momento en que Serena juró protegerlas a costa de su propia vida, cuando tenían tan solo ocho años...

 ** _*Flash Back*_**

 ** _Llovía a mares en ésa oscura y fría noche de otoño, con las nubes tapaban la Luna, evitando que cualquier rastro de su resplandor saliera de ellas._**

 ** _Tres niñas pequeñas, ocho años tenían. La rubiecita, con un vestido negro y sus preciosos cabellos de oro atados en trenza estaba en medio de las otras dos niñas, que lloraban desconsoladas._**

 ** _¿La razón? El día anterior ambas madres habían sido asesinadas a sangre fría por dos asquerosos ladrones mientras caminaban por la calle nocturna._**

 ** _Serena las apretó contra sí buscando darles apoyo, y la seguridad que habían perdido._**

 ** _Soltó un suspiro entrecortado, recordando cómo ésas mujeres habían sido como su madre, igual de amorosas con ella como con sus hijas._**

 ** _Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su sonrosada mejilla._**

 ** _-No.. quiero que lloren._** ** _-su dulce voz se quebró-Recuerden que siempre dijeron que nos vemos más bonitas sonriendo...-les dijo con suavidad._**

 ** _-Es.. la única... manera de desahogarnos...-la peliazul no aguantaba el dolor de no volver a ver a su madre._**

 ** _-No es cierto, las lágrimas no son buenas, rompen el corazón de quien las ve en el rostro de los que ama. Yo jamás voy a llorar si ustedes están aquí, conmigo..._** _- **l** **as dos niñas la escuchaban con atención- A ellas no les gustaba verlas tristes, a mi no me gusta, no lloren por favor.-las observó con cariño y súplica a la vez.**_

 _ **-Entonces, ¿Que haremos en vez de llorar, eh?-preguntó con los ojos llorosos la pequeña morena.**_

 _ **-Reír. La vida es un dulce juego en el que nadie gana, sólo debemos verla con la diversión que se necesita y aceptar los regalos que nos da, ella nos da el tiempo que necesitamos para hacer de todo, y recuerden que todo tiene un final. La muerte es un nuevo nacimiento, hay que aceptarla con la misma alegría de uno.** - **les sonrió de manera reconfortante. Las pequeñas la miraron, se miraron entre sí y se limpiaron las lágrimas.**_

 _ **-¡Es cierto! A mi mamá nunca le gustó verme triste.** **-Akane regresaba a tener su sonrisa.**_

 _ **-¡Ni a la mía! Siempre dijo que me veo muy bonita cuando sonrío y que nunca debo llorar, ¡A las mamás siempre se les obedece!** **-dijo la morena un poco más animada.**_

 _ **-¡Así se habla!**_

 _ **-Pero, ¿Ahora quién nos va a cuidar como nuestras mamás?-preguntó con tristeza la peliazul.**_

 _ **-Pues yo, por supuesto.-habló Serena con seguridad.**_

 _ **-¿Tú?-preguntaron ambas con sorpresa.**_

 _ **-¡Pues claro! Ustedes serán mis hermanas menores de hoy en adelante, y como los mayores nunca lloran yo les prometo que nunca lloraré.-levantó su puño y las miró con determinación. Las otras dos niñas se miraron entre sí y volvieron a sonreír- Les juro también que las protegeré con mi vida de todo y de todos, como sus mamás hicieron desde que ustedes nacieron hasta que ellas se fueron.**_

 _ **-¡Bien! De ahora ne adelante seremos hermanas.-Dijeron las tres con una sonrisa.**_

 _ ***Fin Flash Back***_

- **Serena fue como lo prometió: Nos protegió de todo y de todos y jamás nos mostró debilidad, tal vez no fue nuestra madre pero fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber tocado...** -sonrió la peliazul.

- **Fue la madre que juró ser, pero también fue amiga, hermana y compañera, jamás nos faltó cariño, es momento de que ella viva la misma felicidad que nosotras tuvimos con ella...** -su mirada brillaba, sus ojos azules rememoraban con cariño sus momentos con ésa rubia tan... especial.

- **Aunque quien sabe, tal vez ella también es feliz, siempre nos ha dicho que encontraremos a alguien que haga nuestro corazón latir como caballo desbocado y que nuestro cuerpo tenga reacciones "inapropiadas" jajaja...** -recordó la fatídica "charla" que tuvieron en el cumpleaños número trece de Videl.

- **Oh, ni me lo recuerdes, ése fue el peor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parpadeó varias veces antes de entender por completo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó sus labios. Oh, definitivamente serían las mejores vacaciones de toda su vida.

Ella le dio la espalda, soltándolo de la mano con nerviosismo, ya no había nada a los alrededores.

Genial, estaba tan roja como una manzana madura, su corazón estaba demasiado agitado y sus pensamientos iban de una lado a otro, lo peor era que cierta zona suya ya estaba impaciente por lo que fuera a suceder...

El moreno se le acercó por atrás sin borrar la sonrisa, la abrazó por la cintura y ocultó su cara en el cuello femenino.

- **La idea no es ni mala ni vergonzosa...** -sus labios se posaron en el cuello del piel cremosa con cuidado, succionando y lamiendo lo que había a su paso, subiendo lentamente para terminar en la barbilla y al final en los labios.

Correspondió sin dudar ni un solo segundo, lo tomó de los cabellos azabaches y profundizó el beso.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

- **Aquí no hagan nada por favor, quiero dormir sin ningún trauma psicológico, su habitación está al lado.** -les dijo la morena molesta con la peliazul detrás de ella, tapándose la boca para no reír.

Videl tomó a Serena de la mano y la sacó a rastras de su habitación con su novio siguiéndole el paso. Una gota resbalaba por la nuca de ambos, ¡Qué maneras!

Les cerró la puerta nada más estuvieron afuera, Serena se quedó quieta un momento, luego se dio la vuelta y miró a la puerta con enfado.

- **Definitivamente eso no se lo enseñé yo...**.-murmuró, molesta. Luego se fue caminando a su habitación con toda la indignación posible. Darien sólo la observaba divertido por su enfado.

Entraron a su habitación y Darien sintió un alivio enorme al no sentir ninguna presencia extraña, lo cual indicaba que esa cosa ya no estaba ahí, pero podría regresar...

Serena lo besó, tomándolo desprevenido.

Un beso hambriento, deseoso y lleno de promesas... que pronto dejarían de ser promesas...

La tomó de las caderas y caminó a tientas hasta la cama, donde la recostó y siguió besándola. Serena se sostuvo de su cuello para atraerlo un poco más hacía sí.

Recorrió con delicadeza la cintura, cadera, muslos... volviendo a subir con cuidado. Acarició su vientre, subió un poco y, antes de llegar a los senos, bajó de nuevo, repitiendo el proceso constantemente.

Serena bajó de sus labios a su cuello, mordió suavemente, procurando no dejar marca alguna. Dio un suave beso en la manzana y volvió a subir a sus labios. Mordió el labio inferior con delicadeza y él la obligó a abrir la boca con su lengua, adentrándose en la cavidad bucal y jugando con la lengua de la fémina.

Las manos de Serena acariciaron lo que tenía a su alcance, bajando por el pecho, el abdomen, sintiendo lo bien trabajado que estaba el cuerpo de su novio...

Se detuvo antes de llegar al inicio de los pantalones, sintiendo como su cuello era asaltado por los cálidos labios de él. Poco a poco fue quitando las prendas superiores de la vestimenta típica del moreno, dejándolo con el torso descubierto, listo para ser admirado y acariciado con ésa pasión que los iba consumiendo.

Él le quitó la blusa blanca de tirantes, deslizándolos lentamente por sus hombros, dejándola en la cintura para poder acariciar por encima de la blanca tela de encaje que conformaba el sostén.

Admiró por un momento el sonrosado rostro de ella, un poco agitado gracias a los constantes besos, los labios de cereza hinchados y entreabiertos, dejando salir ése dulce pero a la vez fresco aliento que lo invitaba a probar un poco más de ella.

Lamió el labio inferior de ella sin apartar su vista de sus hermosos ojos azules, observando cómo se sonrojaba un poco más. Sus respiraciones chocaban, poco a poco él desabrochó los pantalones de ella y los bajó junto a la blusa que seguía ahí.

Serena entrecerró los ojos, esperando...

Él mismo se encargó de deshacerse de su ropa restante, quedando ya sin prenda alguna. Le quitó el sostén a la rubia mientras besaba su abdomen plano, ¿Dónde fue a parar tanta ropa? Ni sabían ni les interesaba.

Serena se quitó la última prenda y la lanzó al mismo lugar que las demás, finalmente se dedicó a acariciar el cuerpo masculino con las manos, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, siendo correspondida con la misma pasión.

Ya no aguantaban, llevaban tan poco y ya se desesperaban por sentir de nuevo ésa unión. Darien estaba demasiado excitado, casi dolía, pero prepararla a ella no estaba de más. Aunque Serena no necesitaba estar más lista, el líquido que recorría sus muslos lo confirmaba.

 _Oh, mierda..._ pensaron ambos al sentir una presencia muy cerca.

Sin esperar más, Serena lo obligó a penetrarla, con lo que no contaba fue que lo hiciera de golpe y sin aviso, pero fue genial, recibir tanto placer de lleno se sentía de maravilla.

Darien no estaba mejor, a pesar de que lo estaban haciendo LITERALMENTE por necesidad y no por gusto de verdad se disfrutaba, aunque un poco menos acarrerado habría sido muchísimas veces mejor.

La agarró de las caderas y comenzó a moverse lentamente, auto tortura, pero ver la cara de súplica de la rubia valía lo suficiente para soportarla. Se acercó a su rostro y la besó con pasión, jugando con su lengua y tocando los senos de ella. Jaló con el dedo pulgar e índice la punta de los mismos y la escuchó jadear en medio del beso. Recordó lo de su primera vez y sonrió, luego bajó la mano hasta ése lugar y, al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas le daba leves golpecitos a ese punto tan sensible de ella.

Serena se sentía en la gloria, ¡Que novio el suyo! En poco tiempo supo qué quería cuando lo quería, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Se sentía de maravilla, sentirlo dentro suyo moviéndose así y de paso sus dedos acariciaban, jalaban y pellizcaban su clítoris, ¡Perfecto!

Serena acariciaba todo lo que sus manos alcanzaran, su pecho, brazos, espalda, trasero... uy, mejor no tocaba zonas de riesgo, podría mal acostumbrarse con tanto dulce...

Darien dejó un momento los pechos y llegó hasta su trasero, lo acarició mientras un gruñido de placer salía de lo más profundo de su garganta y Serena dejaba de reprimir sus gemidos para soltarlos con total libertad. Acercó su mano al ano de ella y Serena lo miro con cara de espanto, sabía por preguntona que dolía cuando se practicaba sexo anal, y ya tenía suficiente con su primera vez.

De un modo u otro, seguían gimiendo, una más que el otro, pero el momento se merecía expresar con gritos si era posible, estar en una habitación de hotel haciendo el amor como quien sabe qué era muy excitante aunque no lo pareciese.

Darien no tenía pensado introducir aunque sea un dedo ahí, al menos no por ahora, ella no parecía tener especial curiosidad por sentir algo en ésa parte de su cuerpo, pero él si, ¿Qué se sentiría practicar sexo anal con ella? Si como lo hacían se sentía la gloria no se imaginaba de otra forma...

Abrió un poco más las piernas de la rubia, notando que era demasiado flexible, pero dejándolo para después, ahora sólo le importaba entrar más en ella, lográndolo debido a la lubricación del lugar.

La rubia sintió cómo todo ése placer se intensificaba, juntándose en su vientre con fuerza, para después contraer su interior y gemir el nombre de su novio con fuerza, sintiéndose en la Luna...

Darien sintió cómo era apretado con fuerza en ésa zona tan cálida, cerró los ojos y gruñó al tiempo que vaciaba todo su ser dentro de ella...

Respiraron agitados por un momento, con los ojos cerrados y sus corazones latiendo a todo lo que daban.

Se acomodaron en la cama y se cobijaron con las sábanas, Serena puso su cabeza en el pecho de él y suspiró satisfecha.

Darien, por su parte, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia y cerró los ojos, un poco cansado, pero a recordar lo que le había dicho Serena respecto al súcubo (Que en sí era lo que menos le importaba) se "animó", en todos los sentidos, para continuar con lo planeado.

Serena, al notar una tienda de acampar en las sábanas suspiró de nuevo, rezando mentalmente por no tener que sufrir ningún dolor en sus partes en ésas pequeñas vacaciones...

* * *

LISTOOOOO! ya tengo el cap, lamento la tardanza, pero dejé dos historias abandonadas y estoy intentando ponerme al corriente con ellas, algunas ya sabrán de cuáles hablo... ¬¬

No voy a poder responder RW porque no tengo mucho tiempo y luego como que es tardado, pero pues ya luego veré, igual les agradeceré si me dejan los RW ;) XD

Las ADORO mis lectoras fieles, y si hay alguno por ahí que me lee pues también XD

AVISO: Esta historia va a ser un poco... larga, contando que estoy haciendo resúmenes, serán más o menos muchos caps, pero todavía no está decidido, igual, si resultan muchos, ¿me seguirán queriendo, preciosas?

Besos

Amelia ;3


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

En este capítulo habrá algunas escenas fuertes, no mucho pero tampoco muy leves, y quien sabe, capaz y se me escapan algunas escenas que deberían estar en la simbología... XD

* * *

Ya era de noche y ellos seguían sin salir de la habitación, lo habían hecho en todos lados, el baño, sobre la mesa, frente al espejo, sobre el sillón, en el piso, ¡Incluso en el balcón! Lo peor o lo mejor de todo era que no se cansaban, habían sido al menos dos veces en cada lugar, y no sabían si eso era preocupante o algo por el estilo, pero de verdad lo estaban pasando bien, demasiado bien...

En dado momento les dio hambre, pidieron servicio a la habitación, con lo que no contaban era con que las otras dos acompañantes interfirieran la llamada y pidieran cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la orden original, pero había que admitirlo, ayudaron enormemente tanto a Darien como a Serena.

Cambiando de tema, ya notando que era de noche, Serena saca el libro que estaba leyendo y continua su lectura, sorprendiendo a Darien, pues se notaba que leía rápido, y ya iba a más de la mitad del libro, mucho más de la mitas del libro, ¡¿Cómo demonios leía tan rápido?!

A ratos ella fruncía el ceño, luego sonreía, luego ponía una cara que daba miedo, y, finalmente, murmuraba cosas como "Maldito Zimmerman" o "Si así será entonces ni yo me aguanto" e incluso "Yo tengo mi propio Iceman, y es mejor de lo que se describe", no entendía nada, pero al menos sabía el título del libro, _"Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame",_ tenía pensado buscarlo en PDF en internet.

Se acercó a una de las maletas y sacó su laptop, la encendió y buscó el título del libro en PDF.

Salieron muchos resultados, muchos libros con títulos similares, todos de la misma autora, no se molestó en ir directo al PDF, simplemente se tomó su tiempo para observar las portadas de los libros, hasta que se topó con el que la rubia leía...

En un círculo anaranjado en la esquina inferior derecha decía " _No apto para menores de 18 años"._

Parpadeó repetidas veces antes de comprender.

Serena no leía ése tipo de cosas, ¿o sí?

No.

No podía ser.

Era cierto que ella no era muy inocente en esos aspectos pero... No, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que ella pudiese leer un libro erótico, aunque... quien sabe, con ella todo era posible.

Decidió abrir el PDF para asegurarse de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Leyó todos los agradecimientos y bla bla bla, hasta que llegó a la primera página...

Al parecer todo era narrado desde el punto de vista de una mujer española. El principio no estaba tan mal, era como una novela cualquiera, o eso pensaba hasta que llegó a leer más adelante...

Se sonrojó al ver escenas tan... explícitas sobre una felación, aunque al parecer, había sido eso lo que excitó a Serena en la Universidad...

No tardó en preguntarse qué se sentiría hacerlo de ése modo... ¿Cómo era que lo llamaban los adolescentes alborotados de hoy en día? ¿Mamada? Sí, eso era, él lo conocía como _felación,_ gracias a los libros, claro está, de igual modo, ambos términos se le hacían vulgares y para nada propios.

Aunque... la idea de practicar sexo oral con Serena no estaba para nada mal, con solo pensarlo se le metió la calentura y volvió a despertar a ésa parte suya que últimamente estaba más que exigente.

Observó a la rubia que seguía leyendo su libro sin prestarle atención y sin saber sus macabros planes para ésa noche...

Serena seguía picadísima con la lectura, iba en la página 270, estaba bien, ella también quería una linda boda, pero no a lo grande, la del civil la quería a lo grande y por la iglesia la quería muy íntima, sólo familiares y amigos cercanos.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¡¿Ella pensando en bodas?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! Bueno, no era algo fuera de este mundo, pero, ¿Qué ella no tenía planeado no planear nada?

Aunque... pensándolo mejor, sí le llamaba la atención la idea, una linda boda, un pequeño niño que se parezca a Darien y luego Rini... Sí, un mini Darien, un Dariencito igualito a él, con sus ojos y toda la cosa, tan tranquilo y sereno como su novio, igual de listo y amable...

Se decidió.

Su vida no la elegirían por ella, oh, claro que no.

No iba a gobernar todo Tokio, y si lo hacía iba a ser al estilo moderno: Con personas que trabajaran por ella.

Ella desde niña soñó con una linda familia, y ése sueño no se le iba a ser arrebatado por un maldito futuro escrito.

No se dio cuenta que dejó prácticamente olvidada la lectura, así que siguió leyendo sin darle mucha importancia.

El moreno se acercó a la cama, se había vuelto a quitar la ropa que se puso cuando ambos dejaron de lado el sexo para descansar un rato el cuerpo, estaba excitado nuevamente y no tenía pensado desperdiciar el momento, oh claro que no...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane y Videl se la pasaron de aquí para allá, coqueteando entre otras cosas, tal vez por aburrimiento o por fastidio, aunque podían presumir que ser linda tenía las ventajas de que podías conseguir algunas cosas con una miradita coqueta.

La peliazul se separó por un momento de la morena para ir a ver con más calma las olas, aspirar la suave brisa y ver divertida a los surfs de por ahí... hasta que lo vio.

Un chico de coleta, ojos azules, surfeando.

Al llegar a la orilla, un montón de chicas se le acercaron todas alocadas, a lo que él les sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 _¡Bah! presumido..._ pensó con fastido para luego seguir viendo el mar con total agrado.

Recordó que ella también traía su tabla de surf y sonrió. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba ella con su tabla, lista para demostrar quién mandaba ahí.

* * *

Lamento que el cap sea corto, pero de repente me llegó un review y como que me deprimí XD

SELENE 333: Jajaja siii! Con un novio como ése no pido permiso jajaja lamentablemente él ya es de Serena, no de nosotras :'( pero no importaaa, algún día el destino nos recompensará por ser tan buenas lectoras jajaja

: ¡¿Tú agradeciéndome a mí?! ¡Nooo! Soy yo la que te debe agradecer todo a ti, por comentar y dejarme todas tus opiniones de cada situación :') ¡Me siento famosa! Jajaja

ChibiChibi-sd: Créeme que ni a mi, este lemon en especial no me gustó :/ pero bueno... ya qué, te prometo que el próximo cap con lemon será más relajado y más coherente, y tampoco me gustó eso de desaparecer a los súcubos, y sí, como que apenas se descubren, estoy pensando seriamente en poner más de romance que otra cosa, ¿Tú qué opinas? y no es tan intrigante lo de las Inners, bueno, al menos en mi historia no XD y ya me dio tiempo para responder, gracias por la calmita y el apoyo, ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! :')

Serenity usagi: ¿De veras me quieren? ¿No me mientes? Yupiiiii! Y claro que seguiré subiendo caps, ¡Por ustedes lo que sea!

Sere: Si, demasiado extraña, pero también divertida, ¡Y lo que les espera! y también, con demasiada actividad ésos demonios ya ni se les acercan jajaja para mí que cuando hagan a Rini ya tienen experiencia suficiente para que no les falle nada XD XD no te preocupes, que el próximo cap será más largo ;)

Maryels: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Y por supuesto que los voy a subir seguido, no te preocupes, que dentro de poco ya ves otro cap de esta novata ;)

michel moon: ¡Jamás me olvidare de ustedes! Ni siquiera en mi vida cotidiana tengo tanto apoyo para hacer algo y terminarlo, ¡Por ustedes es porque escribo! Yo también quisiera, pero hay que esperar, aunque una escena así de repente como que no va tan mal eh... XD

 **Guest: Lamento mucho eso, de verdad que si, pero lamentablemente no puedo dejar de escribir así, ¡Es mi esencia! Si te das cuenta algunos libros famosos también tienen su propio tipo de escritura, ¡Incluso muchos Fics de aquí! y no soy una niña, es cierto que esta historia se me ocurrió hace años, pero no por eso debo ser una niña.**

 **La gramática está medio bien contando que la mayoría de los capítulos los hago sin tiempo a revisar nada más que la ortografía.**

 **Intento tomarme tiempo para mejorar la historia lo más que puedo, lamento mucho si no es de tu agrado.**

 **Siento mucho si mi historia te causó alguna molestia, pero ésta es mi forma de escribir y me agrada de momento, y por mi puedes buscar más historias, muchas están en castellano y usan palabras que aquí no usamos y expresiones que ni conocemos, pero poco me importa y a los demás.**

 **De una vez especifico que soy Mexicana con mucho orgullo (Olviden lo de las mamás luchonas por favor XD) y me gusta ser como soy, mi padre viene de un pueblo y no puedo evitar tomar de vez en cuando sus acentos y palabreríos, y si no te gusta la historia por mí bien, hay mucho más de dónde escoger, y en parte te agradezco tu comentario, me ayudará a mejorar en algún futuro.**

 **Y no, no tengo pensado hacer nada de esto fuera del Fandom, éstas historias las imaginé cuando tenía, ¿once años? ¿doce? no lo recuerdo, pero de eso ya hace algunos años, yo sólo le puse un pequeñísimo toque picante XD.**

 **Espero no haberte causado alguna molestia.**

¡Les prometo que el próximo cap será más largo! Ahorita nada más porque me deprimí XD

Besos

Amelia ;3


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

* * *

La mañana había llegado en Japón, con preciosos sonidos de la naturaleza adornándola, el sonido de los pájaros o, en otros casos, de las olas golpeado contra las rocas y las aves marinas surcando los cielos sobre el mar...

En una habitación de hotel una pareja dormía plácidamente, abrazados y respirando con tranquilidad.

Serena poco a poco fue despertando, pero no abrió los ojos, se sentía cómoda y con un poco de sueño todavía, pero cómo no, ¿Quién no se sentiría cómoda en los brazos de semejante bombón de portada de revista?

Bueno, aunque también debía admitir que no siempre pensó lo mismo... Ah... qué tiempos aquellos en los que rezaba por no encontrarse cara a cara con ése... engreído... maldito fastidioso poca cosa doble cara que... ¡Arg!

Suspiró con diversión al recordar que, en cierto modo, el tipo engreído que siempre tenía algo qué decirle le parecía por mucho demasiado atractivo... aunque siempre pensó que si su apariencia de chico perfecto tuviera como remate a una personalidad linda y amable seguramente ahorita ya se habría casado... Darien representaba todo lo que de niña había soñado para el marido perfecto y, por supuesto, ella también quería ser la esposa perfecta...

Así es, desde pequeña había aprendido a cocinar, lavar, planchar, limpiar e ir de compras para mantener a su futuro marido contento, pero eso había sido cuando tenía alrededor de siete años hacia atrás, de ahí en adelante se preocupó más por lo que debería ser ella, aprendió algunas artes marciales, idiomas, materias básicas y extra escolares, deportes varios, aprendió a cocinar sus cosas favoritas entre otras que sabía le encantaban a los miembros de su familia, participó en muchos concursos donde ganó siempre el primer lugar, hizo todo lo posible por ser la mejor alumna y poder adelantarse todo lo que pudiera para poder tener múltiples carreras y diversos conocimientos.

Al cumplir los trece años decidió ayudar a su ciudad en lo que algunos oficiales no podían, tenían prohibida la agresión y todas ésas cosas que tenían que ver con las leyes, ¡Bah! Al diablo con las leyes, si alguien estaba en peligro su presencia nunca sobraba. Así fue como se volvió la Felina Nocturna.

Al año siguiente tuvo la bendita apuesta con las maldosas de sus hermanas y perdió, lo que la llevó a ser lo contrario a lo que era, a la semana se enteró que sería _"Sailor Moon, la defensora del amor y la justicia",_ una experiencia divertida que trajo como consecuencia que ella no dejara su doble personalidad muy pronto que digamos.

Ah... pero también hubo cosas buenas de todo esto... conoció la verdadera faceta del engreído, digo, Darien. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su fastidiosa futura hija, viajó al futuro, conoció a fondo su pasado, conoció el amor y lo perdió en variadas ocasiones, pudo saber lo que era que te destrozaran el corazón... bueno, bueno, eso ya no es taaan bueno, ¿verdad? pero aún así, hubo momentos lindos que no hubiese cambiado por nada del mundo.

Volvió a suspirar al recordar ésos momentos que pasó con Darien... ¡uh, cuando se conocieron! Todavía lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer...

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _Llevar ése molesto auricular en el oído no le estaba gustando para nada, tampoco haber sacado ésas horrendas calificaciones, ¡Se sentía tonta! y lo peor era que no podía gastar nada de su dinero en alguna joya medio bonita porque sus molestas hermanitas la habían dejado sin un centavo, según ellas porque "Las cosas se debían hacer bien", ¡patrañas! y lo peor era que llevaba un maldito micrófono pegado al cuello de todos y cada uno de sus atuendos, así que sabían todo lo que decía y cómo lo decía._

 _- **Si tan solo pudiera estudiar un poco más...** -se lamentó al recordar que por culpa de Videl tuvo que dejar de lado sus estudios por un tiempo, pero era necesario, el cumpleaños de la morena estaba próximo y no había tiempo qué perder, ya se las arreglaría luego con las calificaciones. Se sintió frustrada, ¡Ella pasaba los exámenes sin estudiar, por Dios! no se lo creía, en otras ocasiones su madre no se hubiese molestado, le hubiese dicho que ésas cosas pasaban y que lo podría intentar a la próxima, pero no, Ikuko también estaba involucrada en la apuesta al igual que Sammy, su lindo papi se había negado, pero aún así... ¡Su mamá la iba a matar! _

_Frunció el ceño y suspiró con pesadez._

 _- **¡Bah, que se lo lleve el viento!** -habló más para sí misma que para alguien en específico antes de lanzar el examen en una bola de papel a sus espaldas, importándole poco su destino. Luego escuchó un quejido a sus espaldas seguido de una exclamación._

 _- **¡Oye, cabeza de chorlito, fíjate!** -Volteó rápidamente al escuchar una voz masculina llamarla "Cabeza de chorlito", totalmente dispuesta a defenderse, pero nooo, el maldito auricular le dijo " **Sé amable y discúlpate jajaja** " Oh, maldita Videl... ¡Se las iba a pagar cuando la apuesta terminase! _

_- **Disculpa...** -medio murmuró al detallar de pies a cabeza al tipo con la mirada... que guapo era._

 _- **¡¿Treinta puntos?!** -exclamó el joven misterioso al desenvolver el papel, ella se cubrió un poco la boca solando una exclamación- **¡Me parece que deberías estudiar más, cabeza hueca!** -ahora sí se enfadó, ¡Lo iba a matar a golpes, y no le importaba dañar su linda cara, oh claro que no!_

 _Pero de nuevo su fastidiosa hermana habló a través del auricular. " **Recuerda que no eres Serena genial que mata a los idiotas que se ponen en su camino, ¡A ver, a ver, un insulto infantil!** " Oh, ésa hija de... ¡Arg!_

 _- **Hum, ¡No te metas en dónde no te importa!** -y luego le enseñó la lengua al tiempo que le enseñaba la lengua de forma infantil, escuchando con desgana la risa de su hermana menor. Luego se dio la vuelta echando humos por las orejas del enfado- **¿Qué se cree ése tonto?**_

 _Sus murmullos se vieron interrumpidos por un agudo dolor de cabeza que logró disimular, ¡Odiaba ésos malditos odangos! los había dejado de utilizar porque le causaban dolores de cabeza agudos._

 _¡ARGGG! Había tenido un maldito día de mierda, y esperaba que no empeorara: Sacó una PÉSIMA calificación en el examen de matemáticas que, aunque no era su fuerte, no se le daba tan mal como para una calificación tan penosa, luego no pudo comprarse una linda joya por culpa de sus hermanas, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que era mejor no tocar ésas cosas... y para rematar un imbécil le había dicho cabeza de chorlito y cabeza hueca, ¿Eso podría empeorar?_

 _Oh, sí, con el regaño que le pondría su madre iba a temblar..._

 ** _*Fin Flash Back*_**

Casi ríe al recordar el momento, ganas de partirle toda la cara al niño bonito no le faltaron en ése momento, es más, si de nuevo regresa ésa maldita actitud burlona de su novio juraba que lo desfiguraba a golpe limpio.

Aunque no estaba tan mal, después de todo fue ésa actitud la que más le gustó de él. Qué lástima que ahora sólo tenía al Darien caballero que pensaba más en ella que en él mismo, pero quién sabe, las cosas cambian, ella ahora podía partirle la cara a quién quisiera cuando se le diera la gana, y él tal vez había madurado más que en ése entonces, no lo había escuchado hablar mal de nadie, mucho menos insultar a alguien.

Volvió a suspirar, debía educar a su novio para que regresara a ser joven de nuevo, ¡No quería a un viejo de esposo, no, no y no! era cierto que él era guapo y muy joven todavía, ¡Pero eso no era justificante para que se volviera alguien maduro y sin disfrutar la vida! Aunque no tenía mucho qué reclamar, ella también era muy aburrida en ciertos aspectos, pero si la comparaban con Darien ella era toda una adolescente promedio.

Suspiró de nuevo, ¿Qué no podía dejar de suspirar?

- **¿Sucede algo?** -le preguntó su novio, extrañado. Ella se sobresaltó.

- **No, creí que seguías dormido.** -respondió- **¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-Desde hace rato te oigo suspirar y a ratos haces sonrisitas, ¿Puedo saber en qué piensas?** -Darien reemplazó el "quién" por el "qué" en su pregunta para no verse celoso.

- **Hmm... no lo sé, sólo que deberíamos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos, quién sabe, a lo mejor y se te pega algo de mi genialidad y dejas de acabarte la vida en los estudios para ser una persona joven normal.** -le respondió medio en broma, a lo que él soltó una carcajada.

- **Ni tú ni yo podemos ser personas normales y lo sabes.** -le dijo en medio de su risa.

- **Sí, lo sé, pero al menos deberíamos ser personas normales en el ámbito de la juventud, porque eso de estar todo el santo día en tu departamento estudiando no se me hace mucho de personas normales, una persona común estaría viendo televisión o en algún otro lado para evitar a toda costa sus deberes.** -le dijo burlona, haciendo reír nuevamente al moreno.

- _ **¡Mejor ni digas, Serena, que tú puedes ser demasiado aburrida si te lo propones!**_ -la voz de Videl resonó al lado de ella, más precisamente en su comunicador.

Ella, con una venita en la frente, lo tomó de mala gana y pulsó un botón.

- **¡¿Y a ti quién te llamó?!** -le preguntó, molesta.

- ** _No es necesario que digan los rezos para que se haga el milagro_** _-_ le respondió la morena.

- **¡** **Qué lástima que aquí nadie anda invocando al diablo!-** le dijo de vuelta. Se escuchó una risa al otro lado, perteneciente a la peliazul.

- _ **¡Tú cállate, Akane!**_ -le ordenó la morena.

- _ **¡Cállame!**_ -le dijo ahora la peliazul.

- **¡¿Podrían decirme de una maldita vez qué es lo que quieren?!** -casi les gritó, dejando medio confundido a Darien.

- _ **Ah, sí, te llamábamos para decirte que dejes de hacer lo que estabas haciendo con tu novio y bajemos a desayunar, que aquí la señorita gruñona se está quejado de que no ha comido desde ayer.**_ -le contestó la peliazul como si nada, por lo que la morena la miró feo.

- ** _¡Oye! Yo no soy gruñona, sólo digo lo que pienso con sinceridad._** -se defendió la morena con indignación.

 **- _Síiiii claaarooo como eres la persona más honesta del mundo._** -le dijo burlona Akane.

-E **speren, ¿dijeron "Bajemos"?** -preguntó interrumpiendo la pelea.

La morena y la peliazul se miraron entre sí, nerviosas.

- _ **No...**_ -respondió Videl intentado disimular su nerviosismo. Serena entrecerró los ojos.

- **¿Dónde están?** -preguntó con autoridad, ellas se miraron de nuevo con cara de "¡Nos va a matar!"

- ** _En tu corazón_.** -le respondió Akane. Serena frunció el ceño.

- **Si no me dicen en dónde demonios están les juro que cuando las encuentre van a saber cómo es el infierno...** -habló con los dientes apretados.

- ** _Lo supimos en el momento en que te conocimos, así que no será nada nuevo.._.** -intentó cambiar de a poco en poco el tema la morena.

- **¡¿En dónde demonios están?!** -hasta Darien se estaba comenzando a asustar, pues la chica se había empezado a cambiar de una forma sorprendentemente rápida.

- _ **Tal vez estemos frente a tu habitación...** -_comentó con nerviosismo la peliazul. A Serena le salió una venita en la frente al escucharla. Darien había terminado de vestirse y sólo escuchaba la conversación con un poco de molestia, ¡¿Habían interrumpido su cómodo momento sólo para eso?!

La pareja salió de la habitación y, efectivamente, encontraron a las jóvenes fuera de la misma, frente a su puerta y temblando un poco. Serena les dirigió una mirada de muerte, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue por las escaleras en vez de tomar el elevador. Darien suspiró y la siguió.

En el camino, él recordó algunas cosas con la joven rubia, pero seguía insatisfecho, es decir, no conocía absolutamente nada de ella, sabía que era lista, sí, sabía que era astuta, también, pero... ¿Qué sabía él de ella? No sabía cómo pensaba, no tenía ni idea de sus ideales, en realidad no sabía nada de ella... bueno, sí, sabía su edad, su nombre, su dirección, su número... ¡Arg! Sabía sólo lo que cualquier amigo sabría... y ni eso.

Suspiró de nuevo al pensar en ello, ¡¿Cómo diablos se había ya acostado con ella y ni siquiera la conocía bien?! ¡Estaba loco! Pero vamos... ¿Quién se podría resistir a ella? Alguien ciego y sordo seguramente.

Observó cómo ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, su ceño ya no estaba fruncido, sino más bien relajado y tal vez un poco nostálgico, a ratos hacía leves sonrisitas y luego dedicaba miradas de ternura al infinito.

Inspiró hondo cuando ya casi llegaban al primer piso, tenía planeado conocerla más de lo poco que ya sabía de ella, quien sabe, capaz y le daba alguna sorpresa en algún futuro...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei se sentía fatal, un horrible dolor de cabeza la acompañaba desde la mañana, había amanecido con ojeras y sentía la garganta seca, casi vomitaba al levantarse, no soportaba ni el más mínimo ruido y cualquier cosa la irritaba, tenía la boca seca, un mareo terrible y los ojos hinchados, ¿la razón? Fácil: Había bebido hasta caerse, ella sola se bebió dos botellas de sake y dos de cerveza que compró cuando ya no estaba en su sano juicio.

Ahhh... pero bien que se la pasó a todo dar hasta la madrugada con sus amigas, bebiendo y riendo aprovechando que ni Nicolas ni su abuelo estaban en el templo, ahora sufría las consecuencias de una noche de bebida. Aunque, para ser sinceros, no había sido la primera vez.

Cada que Serena se iba de vacaciones todas se juntaban en la casa de alguna a beber y contarse sus intimidades para desahogarse, matando las penas y celebrando las alegrías con el alcohol, su fiel compañero.

Exprimió algunos limones y se los bebió de una trago, luego se fue a dar una ducha fría en lo que las demás se levantaban quejándose de la resaca.

Estaba pensando seriamente en eso de reconquistar a Darien, y justamente pensaba en ir ése mismo día a su departamento e invitarlo a salir un rato. Quien sabe, capaz y ése mismo día perdía su virginidad de una buena vez.

Cuando saló, todas ya se habían bebido una vaso de jugo de limón cada quién y una por una fueron a darse un baño de agua helada para bajarse más la resaca. Cuando dieron las once de la mañana cada quien se fue a su casa.

Ella aprovechó y se puso una faldita de mezclilla demasiado pegada y corta, una blusa roja sin tirantes y unas zapatillas igualmente rojas y un poco altas para impresionar al moreno. Tomó su cartera de mano y salió del templo sin importarle nada más.

Pidió el autobús y se sentó en un asiento vacío.

 _Hoy no te me escapas, Darien..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban desayunando tranquilamente en el restaurante del hotel, nadie decía nada, cada quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que el ruido de un teléfono sonando interrumpió el silencio.

Sonaba la canción "Ride" de "Twenty One Pilots" **(¿Qué? Me encanta el ritmo :P XD)** , Serena rebuscó entre su bolsa hasta que logró sacar en celular, vio la pantalla, sonrió y se levantó a contestar no sin antes disculparse.

Darien la miró extrañado, luego a sus cuñadas.

- **"Ride" Sólo suena cuando es Ruka.**

 **-¿Ruka?**

 **-Haruka, así le decimos de cariño**.-dijo Akane.

 _2 horas después..._

Se ven tres motociclistas yendo a toda velocidad en un campo con desniveles **(Imagínense ésos campo de carreras de motos :P)** hasta adelante va alguien completamente vestido de negro, casco oscuro que no permitía ver quién era, detrás un motociclista con casco negro pero menos oscuro que nos permite ver un rostro masculino... Darien Chiba vestido como corredor de carreras de motos era quien seguía al corredor, o mejor dicho, corredora que le llevaba la delantera, y hasta atrás Haruka Tenou tomaba ventaja delante del "novato Chiba", dedicándole una mirada burlona al pasar a toda velocidad a su lado.

Darien frunció el ceño.

Aumentó la velocidad, quedando al lado de Haruka, sonriendo burlón antes de rebasarla de forma humillante.

- **¡Vamos Haruka!**

 **-¡Tú puedes, Serena!**

Eran los gritos de la morena y la peliazul. Videl vestía un lindo traje de conejita playboy, por tanto apoyaba con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia ceniza, mientras Akane gritaba con entusiasmo el nombre de la ojiazul. Detrás de ellas, Hotaru y Michiru sonreían mientras bebían limonada, la pequeña viendo a su "papá" con emoción, aunque, en el fondo y sin que nadie lo supiera, apoyaba a Serena. Michiru solamente los observaba, teniendo fe en que Haruka y Serena no sufrirían daño alguno por ser corredoras experimentadas... el que le preocupaba era Darien.

Él nunca había corrido en alguna carrera, este tipo de deportes eran un poco peligrosos. Se calmó al pensar en que ni Serena ni Haruka permitirían que le pasara algo así que sólo siguió disfrutando de su bebida.

Dos vueltas más y...

- **¡La ganadora "Lady Silver"!** -anunció un tipo desde algún megáfono. Los tres competidores se detuvieron, Lady Silver derrapando de forma increíble a unos metros de ellos. Se quitó el casco y los miró burlona.

- **Esperaba más de ti Darien, y me decepcionaste, Ruka, no creí que en la tercera vuelta mi novio te rebasara, ¿qué pasó con tu experiencia?** -preguntó con fingiendo curiosidad, delatándose con una sonrisa. La rubia ceniza imitó su sonrisa.

Sin obtener respuesta, Serena se colocó nuevamente el casco y, con una seña, se alejó a toda velocidad, subiendo en el proceso a Akane y Videl, esta última ya cambiada y con mejor cara.

La observaron irse.

- **Supongo que ella es muy liberal, ¿no?** -preguntó el moreno aún observando el lugar por el que en algún momento estuvo la chica alejándose.

- **Supones bien, odia las cadenas y que le den órdenes, es como la mezcla de una adolescente rebelde con un adulto demasiado severo y maduro. Si sales con ella, es mejor que te acostumbres, es tan inquieta como una niña pequeña, testaruda como todo adolescente, severa como general, dulce como una madre, orgullosa como un hombre pero con un corazón tan grande que sólo ella lo posee.** -respondió Haruka en su mismo estado.

Y, a decir verdad, eso lo notó fácilmente. Ella era una extraña mezcla, alguien único y especial. Era un todo en uno, tenía demasiadas facetas, aunque sólo haya visto un par de ella, estaba dispuesto a conocerlas todas, quería verla en sus peores momentos, en sus mejores días, en sus grandes enojos y sus impresionantes hazañas. No le importaba si apenas y la conocía, estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella, y a descubrir cada una de sus caras, catara lo que costara...

* * *

Oh, rayos!

Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto D: De verdad que sí. Y, sobre el cap anterior, mi "depresión" (Por así decirlo) no fue por el comentario en sí, sino que fue una mezcla de la pérdida del bebé de alguien muy especial para mí, el accidente de mi abuelo materno, el fallecimiento de mi tío, el cabo de año de mi abuelo paterno, mis calificaciones, el trato de mis hermanos... en fin, un montón de cosas que se me amontonaron de golpe :/ Y como que el comentario fue el detonante.

Ahora, ¡A responder Review's!

TsukihimePrincess: Jajaj siii! Bueno, tal vez simplemente un cargador inalámbrico que nadie ve ¬ u ¬ Posiblemente vio eso, o simplemente ya tenía sus "pensamientos" por ahí XD

Genesis: Oh, ¡Nuevo review! ¡VIVAAAAAA! *cof cof* lo siento, estoy un poco loca XD Siii! A veces aburre el constante "Serena tonta!" o el "Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia" o cosas así ;) ¡Sigue comentando, preciosa!

ChibiChibi-sd: Jajja, ¡No digas eso! Debo hacerles caso a todas mis lectoras :D Ustedes son quiénes me animan a seguir escribiendo, sin sus críticas y/o comentarios yo no podría mejorar, a decir verdad creo que fuí muy grosera al decir eso en el capítulo anterior, pero fue como una descarga de emociones negativas acumuladas que sólo pude soltar ahí :/ De verdad, soy muy dura con mis emociones, incluso yo me saqué de lugar al leer hace algunos días mi respuesta :( Y respecto a la historia, tienes toda la razón, debo dejar de poner ése tipo de escenas XD Y sí, ya sabes, con lo creativa que soy (ajá, sí claro ¬¬) en las noches me quedo pensando "Jummm... esto quedaría bien en esta historia pero.." y cosas similares XD Y lo de las Sailors... No te quería fallar :(

Serenity usagi: Awww ¡La que iba a llorar soy yo! Como ya viste arriba, mi depresión no fue sólo por el comentario :/ Pero me encantó tu comentario :D Eres estupenda, y sí, se nota luego luego que eres chida XD Y no te preocupes por la "mala palabra" (XD) Yo tampoco soy de decir que las rosas son rojas y las violetas huelen bien :P Y es mejor decir lo que pensamos, no importa mucho si viene con palabrotas incluídas xD Ya te traigo un nuevo capítulo, preciosa ;) Es más largo. Me puse a leer hace como un mes mis historias y me dije "¡Diablos! Debo hacerlos más largos, hasta yo me quedo con la duda :/" XD Es estupendo ver tu comentario cada capítulo, de verdad tú y las demás me motivan a seguir con esta historia :')

SELENE 333: Jajaja ¡Gracias! Con ustedes me siento apoyada a continuar, me hace sumamente feliz ver tu comentario, de verdad agradezco tu apoyo :D Y te prometo que trataré de ya no deprimirme, así tendré más tiempo para pensar en mi historia y en ti que en mis problemas sin sentido y sin nada que ver con todo esto :'D

Maryels: Jajaja ¡Me encantó tu comentario, preciosa! No te preocupes, sé que cuento con todas para que estén de mi lado en momentos difíciles, me encanta encontrarte siempre dándome ánimos para seguir con esta locura, y es cierto eso, no siempre hay que pensar como un público inconforme, también debemos pensar como autores, una sola vez estuve a punto de escribir un comentario hiriente D: (Además de mi respuesta a Guest, claro está :P) pero luego reflexioné y me dije "¡Pero si yo también tengo historias, por Dios! ¿Qué sentiría si recibiera este comentario?" Entonces lo borré y envié uno más bonito, si le das ánimos a alguien, mejorará, si le echas carrilla, sólo lo enfadarás o entristecerás. Me encantó verte de nuevo por aquí :D

sere: No te preocupes, trataré de no preocuparme más por cosas que tienen solución o de las que debo olvidarme para seguir :D Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, me encantó verte a ti más de una vez para que continuara esta historia, de verdad, agradezco el tiempo que te tomas en escribirme algo, aunque no lo creas, todos sus comentarios son valiosos para mí, todos y cada uno de ellos son como una pepita de oro que guardo con cariño y recelo, cada una de ustedes vale mucho para mí.

michel moon: ¡Gracias! No sabes lo mucho que colaboraste para que siguiera con este capítulo que dejé casi a la mitad :( Eres estupenda por el solo hecho de apoyarme, y con eso me basta :) No me voy a deprimir, voy a darles cada que pueda un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ¡No te voy a defraudar!

Serenity: Me agrada que te haya gustado, preciosa :D Me animó tu comentario, y ya te dejo el cap. ;)

Gabyshields: Oh, ¡Genial! Me encanta que veas mi historia, no importa, amí tampoco me gustaban a menos que fueran interesantes... :/ Y no te preocupes, te daré más momentos que valgan la pena ;)

elisa: Jajaj, ¡Listo! Prometo que traeré capítulos más seguido :D Y, claro, verás más darien pervertido en su momento ¬ u ¬

Listooo! Saben que las adoro y que por ustedes daré lo mejor que mi cerebro pueda procesar :D Y, un pequeño aviso:

Para los/as seguidores/as de **Mirando la Luna** y **Amor eterno** les juro que los siguientes capítulos van en proceso :D Sólo esperen un poco más, no digo que mañana o en una semana estarán las actualizaciones, pero prometo que habrá algo pronto ;)

Besos

Amelia ;3 (¡Ay, ya extrañaba escribir eso!)


	11. Chapter 11

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, el sol brillaba y el mar se veía tan azul y hermoso como en los folletos de publicidad. Las tres jóvenes se encontraban en camastros tomando el sol. Más de uno se les acercaba y las adulaba, otros les invitaban un trago, otros a nadar y otros más a verlos practicar surf o a jugar voley. Por supuesto, siempre los ignoraban o los mandaban a volar de la manera más amable posible... excepto Serena, ella sólo los miraba por debajo de los lentes, se lo volvía a poner, cerraba los ojos y decía con simplicidad:

- **Tengo novio**

Con estas dos palabras alejaba a la mayoría de ella, aunque, claro, no faltaban los imbéciles que le restaban importancia al asunto y se paraban a su alrededor como moscas.

Lástima que no se espantaban tan fácil como a unas.

Muchos de sus pretendientes se colocaban alrededor de las tres para colocarlas en la mejor posición de sol, ellas sólo decían "Más a la izquierda" o "Un poco más, por favor". Incluso "Hey, Dave, ¿Me traes una limonada? tengo sed". Claro, Akane y Videl estaban siendo crueles, ella prefería simplemente ignorarlas y disfrutar del sol.

Hasta que...

A lo lejos vieron una horda de chicas acercarse, gritando como locas y alrededor de algo.. o alguien.

Ellas observaron como la horda de mujeres se detenía frente a ellas, y por sobre sus cabezas salía una mano que la rubia reconoció muy bien. Sonrió, se quitó los lentes y se sentó.

Observó el espectáculo unos segundos más.

- **Hey, chicas, quítense de mi novio.** -ordenó con voz autoritaria. Las mujeres (de diversas edades) voltearon a verla, unas con desdén, otras con curiosidad y otras con indiferencia, pero ninguna con verdadero interés.

Por sobre las mujeres salió la cabeza de Darien, que parecía que por fin respiraba aire puro, debido a su agitación. Tenía marcas de besos por toda la cara y el cabello revuelto.

 _Oh, más les vale que no hayan tocado otras partes de él con sus sucias bocas de pescado..._ pensó irritada, pero sin inmutarse. A simple vista, parecía indiferente y relajada... pero su aura gritaba peligro.

- **¿Nos hablas a nosotras, querida?** -preguntó una tipa que estaba al frente. Rápidamente la apodó "Barbie", por ser rubia de plástico en su totalidad.

- **Sí, _señoras,_ les hablo a ustedes, por si no me oíste, _Barbie_. ****Y creo que estás buscando a Ken en el lugar equivocado, ¿por qué no van a mendigar amor a otro lado? Me espantan el Sol.** -respondió con cizaña. Punto para Serena. La mujer, que aparentaba tener como máximo unos treinta, se enfadó, pero lo ocultó en una sonrisa burlona.

- **¿Tú? ¿Una niña como de diez años con un hombre hecho y derecho como él? ¡Tan pequeña y tan zorra!** -ignoró el insulto. Algunas chicas se rieron, pero sin dejarle ver a su novio además del cuello hacia arriba.

- **¿Se ha visto en un espejo, señora? Yo no ando saltando de cama en cama para probar qué tan mujer soy a diferencia de usted, que la tachan de puta gratis por buscar cariño en donde no lo hay.** -dijo con indiferencia.

- **¡Al menos yo tengo de donde agarrar!** -le recalcó. Serena hacía un rato que se había puesto una bata, por eso el comentario de la mujer.

- **Déjeme adivinar su vida: Solterona, se acuesta con todos los de su trabajo y se folla al jefe cada que quiere un aumento. Todos ya crearon rumores y, cuando quieren un revolcón momentáneo, la invitan a cenar. Todos la a** **podan puta pero no le importa y comparte cosas como "La que no es puta no disfruta" o "La que no es perra no prospera"** -entrecerraron los ojos, retándose.

- **¿Cómo sabes eso?-** Serena sonrió con satisfacción.

- **Nunca dije que fuera verdad, ¿o sí?** -un "Uhhh..." se escuchó por parte de los varones.

- **Da igual, a una mujer no le pagan lo justo por un hacer bien su trabajo, y sí, tal vez tengo un buen salario porque me revuelco con mi jefe y estoy aquí con él, pasando unas excelentes vacaciones mientras la perra de su esposa embarazada se preocupa pensando en cómo estará él. No fantasees, niña, su mujer cree que está en un viaje de trabajo, ¿cómo estás segura de que tu noviecito no hace lo mismo cuando se desaparece por lapsos de días, eh?** -ahora las mujeres detrás de ella rieron. Serena entrecerró los ojos de nuevo. Darien comenzó a negar con la cabeza a lo dicho, ¡Él jamás la había engañado con otra! ¡Lo juraba!

- **A diferencia de usted, yo sé con quiénes relacionarme, y si mi novio anda detrás de otra, vendría siendo muy su problema, pero, ¿No cree que a su edad es un poco infantil discutir sobre su vida personal con una "niña"? Por supuesto, es muy notorio que la mayor no soy yo pero tengo más sentido común.** -otro "Uhhh..." masculino se escuchó. Pudo distinguir la voz de Darien entre la multitud. El rostro femenino se puso colorado del enojo.

- **¡Mira, niña, no vine aquí a discutir contigo!**

- **¿Entonces qué mierda hace aquí jodiéndome las vacaciones?** -Serena ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Silencio.

- **Mira, ¿por qué no hacemos esto? Me lo dejas un rato, te pago un buen dinero y te lo regreso más tarde, así todos ganamos, ¿está bien?** -la miró, esperando su respuesta.

Serena se quedó muda por un momento al igual que Darien.

- **¿De cuánto estamos hablando?** -interrumpió Videl.

- **¡VIDEL!** -exclamó Akane, sonrojada.

- **¿Qué? Si la oferta es buena podríamos negociarlo.** -la mujer sonrió y del bikini se sacó un fajo de billetes de quinientos.

- **Todo esto**

Silencio total.

- **Lo siento, mi novio no es un juguete, pero si gusta podría gastar todo ese dinero en uno de verdad, o mejor aún, en un psiquiatra, sus problemas sexuales deben ser tratados con urgencia.** -la mujer terminó de enfadarse.

- **¡Escucha, estúpida, traté de dialogar, pero no me...!**

- **¡No entiendo cuál es le maldito problema! ¡Él es su novio, no anden de perras arrastradas buscando atención!** -gritó ya harta Videl, interrumpiendo el monólogo.

- **¡¿A quién le dices perra arrastrada?!** -dijo una joven que no pasaba de los 16.

- **A ti, _puta de burdel barato_ _._** -respondió con expresión retadora.

Nuevo silencio.

El rostro de la chica comenzó a deformarse de nuevo por pura ira. No lo soportó más y se lanzó a atacar a la rubia y la morena. Luego le siguieron todas las demás, liberando a Darien.

Una nube de polvo se formó alrededor de las tres. Akane salió murmurando "De nuevo...", se sacudió el polvo de la bata y se quedó observando junto a los demás el espectáculo. No se veía nada, y Darien ya comenzaba a preocuparse. De izquierda y derecha de la nube salieron la morena y rubia, se sacudieron el polvo y dejaron a las locas mujeres peleando con el aire y los camastros.

Serena se acercó a su novio tratando de no detallarlo, no quería alterarse de nuevo. Todavía tenía marcas de besos en el cuello, pero de ahí en fuera estaba intacto.

Le limpió la cara con el ceño fruncido y lo besó. Akane y Videl los observaron, se rieron por lo bajo y esperaron a que se separaran. Siguieron viendo la nube de polvo más tranquilos, todavía con la horda alrededor, entretenidos y esperando a que las locas y desesperadas mujeres se calmasen.

Serena observó y detalló de reojo a su novio. Se sonrojó por sus impuros pensamientos y tragó grueso. Akane y Videl se miraron y sonrieron.

- **Derrame nasal en tres... dos... uno...** -el derrame que murmuraban nunca llegó, más bien el polvo se disipó, dejando ver a varias mujeres agitadas, despeinadas, con el maquillaje corrido, el bikini lleno de polvo y rodeadas de los restos de los camastros y y toallas. Al sentirse observadas giraron sus miradas llenas de odio hacia Serena, que les apuntaba con la cámara de su celular mientras sonreía.

- **¡Sonrían, que irá a Facebook!**

Luego el flash de tres celulares las atarantó un rato.

- **¡Nooooo! ¡Mi camastro!** -se quejó Akane al ver su lugar de descanso hecho trizas. Videl, todavía enojada, le hizo una seña de "La estaré vigilando" con el dedo índice y medio a la que originó el pleito mientras retrocedía de forma dramática.

La mujer que originó el problema se levantó enfadada y murmurando algo incomprensible sobre una venganza.

Serena observó como a Akane le escurrían las lágrimas de cocodrilo mirando a los chicos, quiénes no tardaron en correr en busca de otro sitio de descanso para la hermosa joven, manteniendo sus esperanzas de que, si la complacían en todo, podrían lograr algo con ella.

Serena las observó con aburrimiento, luego miró a Darien con una sonrisa.

- **¿Quieres ir a nadar?** -preguntó amablemente. Él asintió y, ayudándola a quitarse la bata y lanzársela a los chicos que llevaban diversas cosas para gusto de la peliazul, corrieron directo al agua.- **¡El último en llegar al agua paga la cena!** -gritó la rubia llena de alegría, haciendo reír al moreno por su un poco infantil pero divertida propuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Videl se sentó bajo la sombra de una palmera, se recostó en la arena y se puso a divagar sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

 _Serena...Según tú nunca te enamorarías para cuidar que nosotras no sufriéramos, pero aún así lo hicimos... al menos yo..._

 ***Flash Back***

 _Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por sus preciosos ojos azules. A pesar de que se prometió no llorar por él, aún le dolía, le dolía mucho. Creyó que se amaban, que vivirían ésa historia de amor que una vez le contaron... pero no fue así._

 _Se encontraba en el departamento, sola, como siempre, debajo del piano, llorando desconsoladamente. Hace apenas unas horas, había encontrado a su novio (El primero que había tenido) besándose con una de sus amigas. Sólo ella lo vio. No estuvo ni Serena ni Akane para ayudarla a darle una paliza, ella misma se encargó de golpear como nunca a ése tipo, el que alguna vez creyó su estúpido príncipe azul._

 _Se limpió nuevamente las lagrimas._

 ** _Él no vale la pena..._** _se repetía una y otra vez._

 _La rubia entró por la ventana y, al ver a su hermanita en ése estado, no dudó en acercársele y abrazarla._

 _- **Ya me enteré de todo, ése maldito no se volverá a acercar a ti... nadie lo hará...** -le murmuró. Ella sollozó._

 _- **¡No! Yo lo amaba... me rompió... pensé que él sentía lo mismo por mí...** -trató de separarse pero fue en vano, Serena tenía más fuerza que ella y no se encontraba en su mejor momento._

 _- **Algo que debes saber es que no siempre vas a obtener lo que quieres, el primero no siempre será el último, y no siempre el que crees es el indicado resulta serlo de verdad. Ya habrá alguien que sepa valorarte, pero no llores por alguien que no lo hizo.** -la consoló. _

_- **¿Cómo puedes saber eso? A ti nunca te han roto el corazón.** -la rubia sonrió con melancolía._

 _- **Tal vez no de la forma en que te lo rompieron a ti...** -Videl se extrañó y, con delicadeza, se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos._

 _- **¿Cómo?** -la rubia miró a otro lado sin borrar su expresión._

 _- **Hay muchas formas para romperte el corazón. Una de ellas es ver a la persona que amas herida, física o emocionalmente. Otra que el amor no sea mutuo, y una más que no te prefiera a ti de tantas. Así que no llores más, ninguna persona se merece tus lágrimas, y quien se las merezca no te hará llorar...**_

 ***Fin Flash Back***

 _¿Por qué te encontré en mi camino, Serena?_

Observó a la parejita jugar en el agua, reían divertidos...

 _¡Quién lo iba a pensar! El serio y frío novio de la rubia se está riendo como loco en el agua._

* * *

Siendo ya de noche, los cuatro fueron a cenar. Akane y Videl se sentaron en otra mesa, sin utilizar ninguna excusa, pero claro, no faltó algún comentario de la morena.

- **Yo me voy a otro lado, la miel no es de mi agrado.** -luego se dio la vuelta y se fue al otro lado del restaurante. Akane, por no querer hacer mal tercio, la siguió con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, sin ningún comentario, hablando sólo de cosas triviales. Darien preguntó por Haruka, Michiru y la pequeña Hotaru, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros y dijo que posiblemente se habían ido a algún otro hotel.

* * *

Ahhmm.. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí con vida? Bueno, ya no importa *Snif*

Quiero mandar un saludo a TODAS MIS LECTORAAAS! Un agradecimiento por soportarme, una disculpa por mi retraso y un regaño por su insistencia (Te hablo a ti Karina ¬¬)

Sé que dije muchas cosas, pero por favor, entiéndanme, no estoy en mi mejor momento, he estado muy ocupada estos días y a cada rato se me ocurre otra cosa que ni qué... Pero bueno, les vengo a decir algunas cosillas: en dado momento la historia sufrirá un cambio un tanto... drástico con respecto a... bueno, todo. Mi forma de pensar cambió mucho en este año que ya casi se acaba (¡¿Pueden creerlo?!), por lo que tomé decisiones que no a todos les van a agradar:

1° Eliminaré las historias que me distraen de mi principal objetivo, que es terminar con éxito y gusto esta historia. Cuando mi musa se digne a regresar a mí, ya veremos cómo las continuo, pero de momento **Regreso, Mirando la Luna** y **Amor eterno** serán eliminadas. No se preocupen, en algún momento las volveré a publicar mucho mejor que antes, pero ténganme paciencia :)

2° Nos leeremos menos seguido que al inicio, pero es para corregir TODO, le daré un nuevo comienzo a estos dos y arreglaré asuntos pendientes entre todos los personajes.

3° No siempre responderé reviews (Como hoy se dio el caso) pero enviaré saludos a todos los que me leen y me tienen tanta paciencia (¡Gracias de verdad!)

4° Borraré las historias mañana 29 de Septiembre de 2017 alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, por lo que tendrán tiempo de leerlas nuevamente :/ Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Ahora sí:

Un saludo a mis fieles lectores, pacientes y comprensivos (*u*), pero la que LITERALMENTE me obligó a subir el capítulo y que me mantiene pendiente de todo cada que hablamos es mi queridísima amiga **Karina** , que me ayudó a inspirarme con sus pequeñas pero significativas historias y a la que puedo llegar a considerar mi mejor amiga debido a su graciosa forma de ser, su motivación y entusiasmo al hacer las cosas pero sobre todo a su apoyo incondicional, ¡GRACIAS KARINAAAAA! Por esto que te digo y mucho más ¡Deja tu comentario abajo!

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos

Amelia :3


	12. Chapter 12

Mensaje de autora tamaño capítulo:

Tengo planeado borrar la historia debido a falta de inspiración.

Hace mucho que perdí las esperanzas y la verdad ya no... *Su hermanita le lanza una lámpara por hacerla de drama* ¡Oye, Alexa! *La chiquilla se ríe y sale corriendo con un libro en las manos* ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS MIS COSAS MALDITO ENGENDRO!

Alexa: ¡Y YO TE DIJE QUE NO LE DIJERAS A MAMÁ SOBRE ÁNGEL!

Amelia: ¡¿Y QUÉ CULPA TENGO YO DE QUE SEAS UNA MOCOSA PRECOZ Y CALENTURIENTA?!

Alexa: ¡PERO SI NI UN BESO NOS DIMOS!

Amelia: ¡PUES ME VALE HIJA DE LA CHINGADA, SI ESE MOCOSO LLORÓN VUELVE A ACERCARSE A TI A MENOS DE 6 METROS LO MATO!

*Entra un chico de no más de 14 años*

Xxx: Oe... pero... yo creo que cualquier niño de siete años lloraría si le lanzas una chancla de plástico reforzado (Y no de hule) a la cara y luego le gritas "¡Engendro no deseado, mini bastardo, los Reyes Magos y Santa Claus no existen, no te trajo la cigüeña de Paris, te parió tu mamá que ni tu mamá es porque eres adoptado y tus papás quieren a tu hermanito más que a ti!" Es más, siento que hasta yo lloraría si me dices eso...

Amelia: ¡¿Y tú qué sabes Gustavo?!

*entra otra chica de la misma edad*

Xxx: Oye, Ir... Digo, Amelia, ¿No crees que exageraste un poco? Digo, sí, es lindo ver a los niños sufrir, pero... ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE LOS REYES Y SANTA NO EXISTEN, EH?! ¡DIME LA VERDAD O TE JURO QUE TE HARÉ LA VIDA MISERABLE POR EL RESTO DE LA EXISTENCIA!

Amelia: *Murmurando* Ya me la haces con tu presencia...

Xxx: ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE HIJA DE LA CHINGADA?! *Con aura asesina y fuego saliendo por los ojos*

Amelia: *Con goterón en la nuca* Yooo... ettooo... nada, Dani, te juro que los Reyes y Santa si existen... ¿Ya te he dicho cuánto te quiero?

Daniela: Mira, mejor bájale a tu hipocresía...

Amelia: ¿Hipócrita yo? ¿De dónde?

Gustavo: Mmm... ¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

Amelia: ¡OYE!

*Empieza una discusión*

Alexa: Bueno, mientras ellos arreglan sus estúpidas diferencias, regresemos a la historia con un súper capítulo que será súper cortito porque mi Onee-chan está falta de inspiración después de superar sus problemas emocionales y entrar de lleno y de golpe al mundo Yaoi y Yuri... se emparejó virtualmente con una chica que no conoce ni de vista pero que la "enamoró".

Bueno, mejor les cuento sobre ella:

Le gusta acosar niñas lindas, ella es el estereotipo perfecto de Tachi en una relación... pero conoció a una chica y la volvió Neko... pero conociéndola las vuelve Teko...

En estos meses que se ausentó, para superar su depresión (Aún me sorprende por qué no entró de nuevo con un problema reciente más fuerte todavía, pero bueno) se metió al mundo yaoi, vio animes porno yaoi, shippeó todo tipo de parejas y se hizo amante del Toothcup, NaruSasu y SasuNaru y comenzó a trabajar en historias yaoi hard subidas de tono hasta para ustedes... y para mí.

Eeeennn finn... una disculpa por parte de onee-chan por ser tan baka, y una disculpa mía por no obligarla a escribir... pero bueno.

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

Una hermosa rubia de ojos azules caminaba con tranquilidad sobre la arena en una cálida noche de luna llena, a su izquierda el mar de azul oscuro era levemente iluminado por el astro, las olas a lo lejos chocaban con algunas rocas haciendo un sonido tranquilizante. A su derecha, su acompañante le seguía el paso sin decir una sola palabra. Ambos disfrutaban el ambiente en el cómodo silencio, escuchando atentamente los sonidos de la naturaleza para acompasar sus pensamientos.

El cabello de Serena, atado en una cebolla, comenzaba a molestarle un poco. Hace un tiempo que estaba pensando seriamente en cortárselo, pues suelto se arrastraba por el piso. Lo haría tipo Blossom de las PowerPuff Girls, con algún moño o pasador que lo sostuviera. Rió mentalmente al recordar a su personaje favorito de dicha animación, sonaría muy infantil si lo dijera, pero no encontraba otra forma de describirlo.

Sus pensamientos vagaban de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba con atención el relajante sonido de las olas. Pensó en su actual relación, pensó en las chicas, Luna y Artemis. Pensó en la Pequeña Dama... pensó también en sus deseos... en fin, pensó en muchas cosas, pero jamás de forma concreta en su novio.

Ella no podía llamarse la persona más honesta del mundo, ¿verdad? Ocultaba muchas cosas, una pequeñísima parte de su pasado había sido narrada, la que menos dolía. Esos eran sus recuerdos más felices, después de todo. Nunca le contó a nadie los horrores que en su trabajo heroico vio... violaciones, asesinatos, mutilaciones, tortura... había visto demasiadas atrocidades, y cargaba un enorme saco llamado culpa en cada una de ellas. Llegó a distraerse levemente cuando sucedió todo eso de Sailor Moon, agradecía infinitamente a las otras Saliors, aunque sabía que no era totalmente aceptada por ellas excepto por Mina, que aunque parezca mezclarse con las demás y tratarla igual a sus espaldas, sabía que le tenía gran cariño y admiración por haber prevalecido después de perder a Endymion apenas habiéndolo encontrado, pelear sola en muchas ocasiones y sufrir de amor. Mina era la única que le tenía verdadero aprecio a su persona, y le agradecía por ello.

Tal vez era momento de enseñarle esta otra parte de su vida a la joven rubia.

- **¿Estás bien?** -preguntó el moreno, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- **¿Eh? Sí, no te preocupes**

 **-Me alegro.**

El silencio volvió.

Serena podría jurar que empezó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, como la de su caja de música, animándola a confesarse.

No, ella no era honesta. Era una mentirosa. La mejor mentirosa del mundo. Era capaz de mentirle al mismo Papa con tal de salirse con la suya. Podía despistar al gobierno enviándolo a otro continente para lograr sus cometidos. Sí, era una vil mentirosa... y no le importaba.

- **¿Sabes? Es curioso que estés aquí conmigo, caminando a mi lado como si de verdad nos conociéramos...** -el moreno se sobresaltó levemente al esucharla hablar tan de repente, pero prestó atención a sus palabras. Iba a negar pero ella siguió- **...podría decirse que somos completos extraños revolcándose para pasar el rato... y en cierto modo así es, ¿No lo crees?**

 **-¿Qué? No digas eso, tal vez sea cierto que no lo sepa todo de ti pero...** -Serena interrumpió de nuevo.

- **No nos conocemos, Darien, no sabes nada de mí, no sabes quién soy, no sabes mis gustos o disgustos, no sabes lo que siento o cómo veo el mundo. No sabes absolutamente nada de mí, pero aún así sigues aquí, ¿Por qué?** -la respuesta se le formó a Darien como una pequeña ecuación, como si ya estuviese esperando eso aunque no fuera así.

- **Porque quiero conocerte. No lo sabré todo de ti, pero es justamente eso lo que me anima a descubrirte…. eres como un libro reconocido pero del que nadie sabe, todos conocen a Shakespeare, pero sólo pocos saben más que Romeo y Julieta.** –respondió tranquilo.

Así la veía él.

Como un libro interesante, ¿eh? Bueno, pues esperaba que le gustaran las historias de terror.

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- **Gracias.** -por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era un agradecimiento sincero. Y se sintió… bien.

La Luna pareció brillar ante la escena.

- **¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña, solía escaparme mucho de mis padres porque creía que había más de lo que ellos me podrían decir… no me dijeron nunca que las estrellas podían formar constelaciones o que los ojos son la ventana al alma… son cosas que pude aprender relacionándome con más personas.** –comentó después de un rato de silencio.

Ahora fue el turno del moreno para sonreír de lado.

- **¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres tan curiosa como un gato?**

- **No las suficientes como para detenerme, ¿Por qué crees que la bola de idiotas a la que llamo amigos me joden a cada rato para que les diga cosas o incluso les busque algo?** -rieron levemente ante el comentario.

- **¿No eras gato? Creí que sólo los perros rastreaban cosas** -comentó divertido.

- **Pica mi curiosidad de la forma correcta y te traigo lo que sea.** -sonrió.

- **"La curiosidad mató al gato" dice el refrán.**

 **-"Pero murió sabiendo" dijo mi abuela.** -volvieron a reír- **Me gustaría algún día desaparecer…** -Darien la miró espantado- **¡No así! Sólo… borrarme del mapa un tiempo, estar en constante movimiento por unos años, conocer lugares y… olvidar…**

 _"-¿No se ve linda? por como forcejea espero que dure al menos tres rondas…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mina observaba el horizonte con nostalgia.

 _¿Cómo se sentirá Sere en estos momentos…?_

Rei no había tenido suerte, pues al parecer el moreno no se encontraba en casa por el momento, pero, en algún momento debía regresar, ¿no?

Amy observó cómo Mina veía el cielo con tanto interés que casi parecía que contaba las estrellas, dispuesta a guardarse el aspecto de cada una en la mente. Negó divertida, pensando que su amiga otra vez recordaba a Yaten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguían caminando en completo silencio. Serena de un momento a otro se había puesto tensa y alerta.

- **¿Qué sucede?** -preguntó, extrañado y preocupado. La rubia no respondió. De un momento a otro Serena se detuvo súbitamente y se colocó frente a él, como protegiéndolo.

- **No te muevas.** -ordenó con los dientes apretados y posición de defensa, tensa y alerta. Darien seguía sin comprender la situación, pero decidió obedecer, poniéndose también en posición.

Pasaron exactamente cinco segundo en los que ninguno de los dos se movía, su respiración era lenta y silenciosa y parecía que hasta el mar se había callado, lo que puso aún más preocupada a Serena, ¿Qué sucedía?

De repente la arena de unos metros más adelante de ellos comenzó a moverse, primero lento y aumentando la velocidad, formando un remolino que pronto subió, tomando forma poco a poco.

Se mantuvieron alejados de la silueta que comenzaba a formarse, esperando el momento justo para atacar. Una aura oscura y poderosa les hizo retroceder unos pasos. Fuera lo que fuera eso, era muy poderoso.

Una definida figura femenina quedó de tanto movimiento, siempre de espaldas a ellos. Tez como la arena, vestida con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas. Se mantenía estática, como esperando un movimiento que ninguno de los dos pensaba hacer.

Pudieron durar horas así, pero, después de no más de 2 minutos, la mujer habló.

- **Veo que ya descubrieron a la verdadera Serena Tsukino, ¿No es así, princesa Moon?** -la voz de aquella mujer era madura pero con un toque de suavidad que daba escalofríos. Serena frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

- **¿Quién mierda eres y qué quieres?** -más que preguntar le estaba exigiendo respuestas. La mujer se volteó y mostró una sonrisa ladina de los labios pintados de rojo, penetrándola con su mirada gris, casi vacía y que congelaba.

- **Mi nombre no importa ahora... lo único que debes saber es que quiero el corazón plateado que guardas en tu pecho... el más puro y poderoso de todo este universo...** -hizo una pausa y continuó- **... te he estudiado, _Sailor Cosmos_ , sé todo sobre tus dos vidas, sé de tus personas queridas y de tus sueños y pesadillas. _Yo lo sé todo sobre ti_.-** Serena frunció aún más el ceño y se colocó delante de Darien. Ella venía siendo mucho más poderosa que él, así que si la cosa iba al revés no serviría de mucho.

- **¿Qué quieres con el cristal de plata?** -inquirió, sin salir de su pose de batalla. La mujer sonrió completamente, llegando a parecer su sonrisa casi maniática.

- **¿No es esa pregunta absurda, defensora del universo? Aún cuando todos aquellos que te lo han pedido han sido por venganza, poder, por tenerte o por lograr sus cometidos egoístas, ¿Aún así preguntas para qué lo quiero yo?** **-** Serena apretó los puños- **..Si tanta es tu intriga responderé tu duda: Lo quiero para mantener mi belleza eterna, para ser adorada como de verdad merezco, para mover los planetas del universo entero a mi gusto...** -si no estuviesen en una situación complicada, Darien hubiese suspirado de alivio al ver que no lo mencionaba- **...y para obtener al hombre que tú no te mereces.** -¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo.

- **¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿Aún habiendo presenciado todas mis batallas, según tú, no comprendes por qué no se lo doy a nadie? ¡Los fines egoístas benefician a uno pero hacen infelices a otros! ¿Qué no son capaces de sentir el dolor y sufrimiento de las personas, eh? Si te lo diera el universo entero colapsaría, serías una tirana en vez de una soberana, y así, poco a poco, te quedaría sola...** -fue interrumpida.

- **¿Qué tienen que ver los demás en esto? Ellos sólo me servirán y adorarán, si mueren, bueno, no habrá sido mi culpa, ¿Qué importa si sufren? Mientras yo esté bien ellos serán felices, y sería una excelente tirana, entonces.** -Serena se enderezó y enfrió su mirada.

- **Mira, no estoy para bromas, ¿Oíste? Mejor lárgate antes de que te dé la paliza de tu vida...** -respondió tajante, ya harta de tanto palabrerío.

- **Perdón si te molesté, _cariño_ , pero no voy a pelear contigo. Al menos no por ahora, pero sí te dejo un regalito, ¡Be-si-tos!**-y, en el mismo remolino en el que apareció desapareció.

No tuvieron ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando un tentáculo por poco y los vuelve tortilla.

Una nueva aventura había iniciado.

* * *

Una discusión chibi se lleva a cabo mientras una niña con cara inocente pero con una cuerda las mira haciendo un puchero adorable. Pronto esta gira la cuerda sobre su cabeza al estilo vaquero y atrapa a los adolescentes en un nudo demasiado fuerte para ser ella.

Amelia: ¡ALEXA, SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!

Daniela: ¡SÍ, PEQUEÑO DEMONIO SIN ALAS, O SI NO TE JURO QUE CUANDO ME SUELTE DE AQUÍ TE HARÉ SUFRIR!

Alexa: ¿Y quién dijo que te soltaría? *Sonrisa siniestra*

Gustavo: Ya, ya, aprendan a tratar con niños. *Dirigiéndose a la niña de no más de 9 años* ¿Podrías soltarnos por favor?

Alexa: ¿Estás tratando de darme órdenes, insecto? *Cruzada de brazos, ceño fruncido y aires de superioridad*

Gustavo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡NONONONO! ¡No es lo que...!

Alexa: ¡Silencio, humano inservible! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la princesa saiyajin?! ¡Pagarás con tu vida!

Daniela: *Murmurando y dirigiéndose a Amelia* ¿No crees que ve demasiado Dragon Ball tu engen... Digo, tu hermana?

Amelia: *Con estrellas en los ojos y una sonrisa idiota* ¡Aprende tan rápido! ¡Ale, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

Alexa: *Sonriendo inocente* Gracias, onee-chan, ¿Cuándo invadiremos el planeta Shikk?

Daniela: ¡Lo invadirán cuando nos sueltes!

Alexa: *Lo piensa* Hecho *Los suelta*

Gustavo: *Sacudiéndose* Eso fue fácil...

Amelia: Bueno, esta será la última vez que salgan aquí, Gus Gus y Dani, así que, ¡A despedirse!

Ambos: ¡Adiós! *Alexa los amarra de nuevo y los lanza por la ventana*

Dani: ¡VOLVERÉEEEE...!

Ame y Ale: *Con un goterón en la cabeza* Y nosotras éramos las raras...

Amelia: Ahora sí:

¡Lo sientooooooooooooooooo!

No tengo excusa, pero prometo intentar hacer algo al respecto.

Mami ya llegó y no tengo mucho tiempo, así que si hay errores también lo siento.

El próximo capítulo será más largo, ¡Lo juro! Pero les ruego una cosita:

Me encanta que los lectores den a conocer su opinión y tengan participación casi directa en esto, así que si tienen alguna idea sobre nuevos villanos no olviden ponerla aquí abajito en los comentarios, ataques o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, pues me alegra el día nada más de leer lo que me dicen, sea lo que sea.

Esto se lo dedico a mi KHC1306, y espero acepte mi solicitud para participar conmigo en la historia como ya hicieron mis amigos y hermana (Que verán en toooodos los caps!) *Ojitos de cachorro* ¿Síiii? ¡Porfis, porfis, porfiiis!

Besos

Amelia :3


End file.
